Still Waters
by silentdovesong
Summary: Takes place just after Kaashaa's Family and Findings; Lost within himself Marcus can only wonder if there really is more to life than that of a Leader of the Volturi.  Staying with the Cullens to find out, he discovers that there might be.
1. Chapter 1

Still Waters

**Please remember a few things as you read this: 1) I don't own Twilight or any of its characters – those are Ms. Stephanie Meyers' property, I'm just borrowing them to play with them and hopefully amuse myself with my spare time. Any characters you don't recognize belong to me- Nikki,Cara and a few others are all my fault if you don't like them – feel free to review and tell me why. Also please note no money is being made from this journey into Ms. Meyers world to tinker in it. I promise to return all property unharmed but amused when I am done. - Silentdovesong**

'_This has been the strangest year of my life, I only wish Didyme had lived to see this._ Marcus thought as he walked through the woods outside the Cullen home. He had taken the invitation from the newest Mrs. Cullen hesitantly but it had afforded him time to try to understand the relationships he was seeing.

Jasper had on the surface broken one of the tenants of their ways – one mate, and he had taken a second and what was more bewildering to him was that Alice, spunky and spirited as she was completely behind this. And the other, stranger female Elyshia seemed to have no overt loyalties other than to Kaashaa even though he had witnessed the effect of a bond between her and the other male, Taron. And yet as reciprocated as it was neither seemed influenced by Chelsea's abilities.

"Penny for your thoughts?" the voice startled him and he whirled around to find himself about six feet away from a woman of about 5'4" woman dressed in dark jeans, boots and a rich blue sweater.

Marcus stiffened as he heard her heartbeat echoing in his ears fighting himself not to breathe in her very human scent taking in her appearance instead. She was a willowy-thin pale skinned creature with hair the color of cocoa spilling out from under a ball cap to keep the sun off of her eyes, and he saw as he tamped down his Hunger with effort that she had eyes the color of emeralds. "Just woolgathering." He answered his slightly British accent slipping out as he watched the smaller figure. This was most definitely a test he wasn't sure he was going to pass.

"Uh huh," the woman answered her tone lightly sarcastic, "And I'm quite sure that thought you just had was like a knife in the gut twisting from your expression."

"Something like that," Marcus conceded watching her carefully and praying that she didn't move closer, two steps and she would be in arm's reach which would be most definitely too much temptation. "I should go, my ... host is expecting me back ."

"Sure, just don't get eaten by bears when you're out woolgathering." The female smiled faintly and turned to walk away again and he watched as she walked back into the depths of the woods….

"The bears should be the least of your worries," Marcus said to himself as he walked back to the Cullen home.

Voices greeted him as Marcus opened the door to the house and he heard the sound he recognized as Carlisle's pager and saw his friend's expression turn grave then move through the throngs of people for his coat. "Excuse me Marcus I've got to go the hospital paged me on an emergency." He said darting around him to exit the house and jumping into his Mercedes.

Not even twenty minutes later Carlisle strode into the hospital pulling on his lab coat smiling benignly at the harried-looking ER triage nurse who pointed him toward one of the rooms holding out the chart to him. Flipping it open as he opened the door to find the frantic nurses trying to get IV's into a willowy young woman laid out on the bed her eyes closed and barely breathing, and he could hear the heartbeat fading as he approached the bed even if he used his stethoscope to listen in a hurry as the nurses finally managed to get an IV started. "Stay with me just a minute more Miss Cara Xavier and we'll see if I can get you fixed up." he murmured as the heart monitor abruptly flatlined causing him to have to reach for the defibrillator paddles in the same instant one of the nurses moved the hospital gown she was wearing giving him the space on the frail looking body to place them "Clear!" he barked, his British accent escaping his careful control as the fight to get a heartbeat back began in earnest.

A small vial of ephedrine, a second administering of the defibrillator paddles and the use of oxygen and the young lady had a steady heartbeat and her breathing was easy as Carlisle frowned to himself and ordered a mild sedative to let the woman rest as he gave the order for her to be moved to the ICU where she could be closely monitored out of the high-stress environment of the emergency room.

Carlisle followed the orderlies moving the bed to the floor careful to not tangle any of the lines of tubes and risk having to have a nurse redo the IV. He opened the chart that the nurse had given to him and he was intending to write down what he had done when he nearly swore as he read on the chart:

Name: Cara Dawn Xavier

Age: 19

Address: 1523 Valley View Dr.' Port Angeles, WA

No Known Emergency Contact; patient has never revealed who to contact

….

Illnesses and surgeries: frequent bouts of bronchitis due to weakened immune system, allergies, Stage 4 Uterine Cancer.

It was as if a blow to the chest, the woman was barely older than his own adopted daughters had 'died' at and this woman would die very likely he read onward by the holidays.

It would take effort to put his emotions in check and focus on how best to treat the patient he'd been called in particularly for. It wasn't just his weekend on duty the nurses tended to nudge him toward the patients who needed just a bit more attention and this young lady was no exception. He waited until she was safely inside the room and set about ordering the first round of blood work that would give him some answers and made a note he wanted her sedated at least through morning.

Carlisle monitored the young woman and was sitting in the physician's lounge when the lab attendant appeared with a stack of papers and a tired smile, "I was supposed to go home two hours ago but I saw these were for you and you don't order tests like these without a reason so I did them before sleep. Which I'm going to go do before I fall on my nose." The youthful man smiled and walked out of the room giving Carlisle the chance to read over the results.

He drew in a deep breath and let it out slowly through his teeth as he read the discouraging results of the tests. The cancer had taken firm hold of her body and showed signs according to the blood count, of spreading to other parts of the body. She didn't have much time, and the fact that there wasn't an emergency contact deeply troubled him. A young woman like that should have a family to support her through the cancer, and he suspected as he read the results again she hadn't had much treatment probably due to the high cost of fighting any cancer. He rose to his feet and went to do a last round before heading home his head and heart both aching because if nothing else, a human being deserved dignity, and it seemed to him this woman would be denied that in life.. and in death.


	2. Chapter 2

Carlisle walked into the house and felt his spirit lift a bit at the organized chaos of the house filled with people and with love. He walked around the couch to the kitchen where he heard his mate's voice coming from and walked in behind her wrapping his arms around her smiling as she smelled as she always did hearing her softly murmured words.

"Bad night my love?" Esme's nature was a gentle, caring one and he nodded against her neck.

"Mmm" Carlisle answered closing his eyes, "I saved a life only to learn everything I had just done in the end will have meant nothing." He said softly swaying his head with a sigh.

They heard Marcus' entrance into the kitchen and stop as he witnessed the intimate moment between them, "Forgive me I shouldn't have just barged in." He said awkwardly.

"Come in, it's quite all right I just needed a moment with Esme, Marcus how are you?" Carlisle said trying to shove the thought of the woman laying in the ICU dying alone out of his mind.

"I apparently am having your habit of not eating humans rub off on me." Marcus answered as he sat down at the table carefully. "I stumbled into a young woman hiking in the woods today and managed to not attack her."

Carlisle arched a brow and smiled faintly, "That is good news on a day as trying as mine was when I left earlier."

Marcus nodded frowning a bit, trying to decide how best to find out what had the worry lines on his friend's forehead deeper than usual. "At the risk of sounding callous, there is an inevitable mortality of humans, Carlisle. It is what they are born to do."

Carlisle smiled faintly, "Sometimes my job is harder than I thought it would be. Even though I know you're speaking the truth something about this one patient has me concerned."

"What do you mean?" Marcus asked as Carlisle sat across from him.

"This one patient has no family and has the later stages of cancer. Even human she deserves family to be with her. I guess that's one thing that that has always bothered me about humans. They tend to abandon the sick." Carlisle answered running his hand through his blonde locks.

"That unfortunately is one thing that even my father never could explain to me. You'd think they would be more willing to stick together but sometimes they seem to forget that children only repeat what they see." Kaashaa stated coming into the kitchen. Her swollen stomach was testament that she was well loved in the family. She paused to kiss Marcus' cheek then did the same to Carlisle. "I've got to head to the hospital in a bit anything of interest happening?" she asked her voice quiet and controlled though she could sense both men's worry.

"I've got a patient in ICU that I do need you to look in on for me. Mostly I would like you to take it easy tonight. No sense in having you hurt yourself this close to the end of the pregnancy. Besides I think that Jasper might literally have both our heads." Carlisle answered as Kaashaa smiled brightly and the last comment.

"Don't worry, I reminded Jazz that I only have two weeks to go before I'm on maternity leave as you requested. If anything this gives me something to do before I start killing your sons which by the way you might want to keep an eye on Edward and Emmett they're overdue their weekly spat." Kaashaa said taking the sandwiches Esme had made for her over to the table.

"I sometimes wonder how it is you eat little or nothing and look like you're going to pop like a balloon." Marcus stated helping her sit.

"It's all part of the wonderful world of pregnancy. Don't worry I eat more than I normally would for my size. Besides if I didn't I'd be in big trouble with my husband and my father-in-law." Kaashaa laughed beginning to eat. "So what's got you bugging about a patient, Carlisle? Usually you leave that stuff at work or is it stuff that would betray the doctor-patient confidentiality rules?" she asked thinking of that after she had already blurted out the question.

"It's just that something simply doesn't sit right for me, that's all." Carlisle said quietly and glanced around and pondered, Marcus was unlikely to care about a particular patient, as she was human and Kaashaa herself was part of the hospital staff. "I can't say much in the way of detail, but the patient is so very alone and dealing with something that no one should face alone." He said quietly shaking his head.

"Well," Kaashaa said around a mouthful of food swallowing the bite, "If it doesn't set right with you there's usually a reason for it. Talk me through it; I'm sure Marcus will listen even if it doesn't make sense to him why you're all ripped up."

"This young woman is dying," he raised a hand to cut off Marcus' inevitable interruption, "Apparently there was a minor traffic accident and the paramedics brought her to the hospital as a precaution, and at a glance she looked fine. When I got there I had to fight her body collapsing on itself – her heart stopped twice on me and after I got her stable, I discovered why her heart was so weak. She has cancer, and according to the lab results I got back very early this morning, the prognosis is dire." Carlisle said meeting her eyes, "And to top it off, there is no emergency contact."

"I'm guessing what's got you so upset is the no family thing?" Kaashaa asked watching as Marcus suddenly caught what had his friend troubled.

"I think that must be it, cancer's a vicious thing – you've seen it yourself when you are asked to go up on the oncology floor – and to be trying to cope with that alone, it's huge." Carlisle agreed slowly.

Kaashaa nodded, "It's something I hate seeing in anyone, but worse in those with no family. Could there be something maybe we could do to help her out? How old is she?"

"She's very young, nineteen according to her records, and I am not sure what I can do that doesn't cross or at least blur the ethical lines." Carlisle said quietly noticing then that Marcus had a troubled expression. "Something bothering you, Marcus?"

"Just trying to make sense of exactly what has you so turned around, I can see why humans would walk away from their ill, after all being ill does not promote the continuation of their species. Animals leave their old and sick to die, why would humans not?"

"Humans unlike animals most of the time rally around their sick as it helps promote healing. However there are exceptions to every rule and times when one can't explain why as to what humans go through." Kaashaa answered her voice calm. "I'll check on her for you Carlisle while I'm there. I've got to get going though since it takes twice as long to get comfortable driving the car now days." She added smiling at both males as she said her good byes to Esme and left.

"I am curious old friend how you stand it, working with the humans and being around their blood all the time, it must be a very trying experience?" Marcus asked as the relative peace fell over the house.

"It can be," Carlisle conceded with a faint smile, "Though you are well aware of my aversion to drinking from them, right from the beginning in fact."

Marcus nodded, "I cannot quite fathom not drinking from them to live, Carlisle and I see you and yours not and it troubles me."

"You are welcome here as long as you wish in order to solve your own riddle, excuse me." Carlisle said quietly.


	3. Chapter 3  Meetings

Kaashaa got off the elevator and made her way to the desk. "Hey Lindsey." She greeted coming around so she could enter the nurses' station of the ICU.

"Good morning, Nikki dear how are you feeling?" Lindsey replied smiling at her over the book she was reading, "It's been a quiet day since the last patient Dr. Cullen has sent up to us here."

"I'm doing okay other than Jasper wants me home and resting. " Kaashaa replied giggling lightly. "I talked to him about that patient and he asked me to check in on her for him. Where's her chart at?" She added smiling.

"Right here," Lindsey replied with an easy smile, as the young doctor's husband was notoriously protective over his new wife, and being pregnant it made perfect sense to her. "She's been sedated but she's not completely out per Dr. Cullen's orders. I was about to see if she wanted anything."

"I'll do it for you besides it gives me an excuse to walk." Kaashaa answered checking the chart for the young woman's room number before getting up and heading down the hall. She knocked lightly before coming in the rest of the way. "How are you feeling today?" she asked quietly as she approached the bed.

The young woman was willow-thin and bruised in places as she smiled faintly, "Not as good as I was this time yesterday I think. This time yesterday I was enjoying a walk in the woods."

"Sounds like time flies when you're having fun. My name is Nikki Whitlock and I'm a PA under Dr. Cullen. I'm going to check your heart and vitals. Are you hurting anywhere?" She asked as she began her exam.

"Nowhere that hasn't hurt for the last two years." The woman answered closing her eyes as Nikki began the cursory exam, "Cullen.. that's not my regular doctor's' name. I'm not in Port Angeles am I?"

"No, I'm afraid not. You're in Forks. Dr. Cullen is one of the best around as far as doctors go." Kaashaa answered smiling. "I noticed it says you don't have an emergency contact do you have someone we might be able to call for you?" she added hoping the young woman might open up a little to her.

"Not since Dad died about two and a half years ago," tears welled up at the thought of that wound drawing in on herself a moment to control them, "He died in an accident just before I got sick, so no there's not."

Kaashaa smiled gently, "It's all right I'm sure something will get worked out, Dr. Cullen's pretty clever when it comes to that."

"Maybe. I should go home soon I'm supposed to have an appointment with Dr. Lee later this week about the cancer."

Kaashaa frowned and nodded, "I'm sure if you're not out of the hospital by then arrangements can be made, do you mind if I sit?" she asked gesturing at the nearby chair.

The woman shook her head leaning her head back on the pillow, "No, go ahead I'm not going anywhere."

"Well that's true," Kaashaa agreed quietly, "Since I'm under orders myself to take it easy and everywhere else is really quiet do you mind if I stay here til you want to sleep again?"

The young woman shook her head again with a sigh, "No it's fine really I'm just used to being by myself most of the time so its fine if you want to stay put for awhile."

"I wish that I could say the same but it's not true. There are several others living with me not including my husband." Kaashaa sighed and smiled pulling her pendant to lay on top of her shirt.

The woman smiled faintly and shifted into the blankets closing her eyes without speaking for a few moments, the hand without the IV in it clenched to a fist as she didn't speak for several moments and only after her body relaxed again, "Sounds like you're from a pretty happy place. Hope you get to keep it that way."

"Trust me when I say sometimes I would love to be alone but when I'm down about something that's when they pull me back up. But even if I can't go to my family there are my friends too." Kaashaa answered watching the young woman. "If nothing else and you need someone to talk to I'm available and I don't mean as a doctor." She added her smile genuine.

She nodded shifting again uncomfortably, "Exactly why'd I end up here? I mean I remember deciding to go walking in the woods by Forks – such a pretty day I couldn't stand being inside – and I got in my car to go home but I don't know what happened?" the girl asked trying to string together how she ended up in the hospital in Forks.

"Apparently you must have blacked out and hit a tree and when a group of hikers found you they called 911 and had the Ambulance bring you here. When Carlisle, I mean Dr. Cullen found you apparently you had to be shocked to get your heart going." Kaashaa stated being as honest as she could. "Question for you? Was there something a meeting or a scare that might have caused you to become over stressed?" she asked.

"Other than the big bear eating fish from the river no…" the woman frowned lightly, "Not that I didn't meet anyone in the woods but I think I scared him more than the reverse. Guess I should stop walking in the woods."

"No, walking is good for you it's just your blood pressure was high like you'd been scared to death. Did the gentleman you met say anything to you?" Kaashaa asked delving a little into the woman's memory trying to see what the guy looked like.

She shook her head, "No, the bear didn't notice me and the only person I came across was a guy who looked about as lost as I felt at the time. I'm still pretty sure I spooked him more. The only thing that really stuck out to me other than the unhappiness of whatever he was thinking about was the accent – not quite British I'd almost call it? Kind of strange fellow though, kept a distance which is odd for guys these days."

Kaashaa nodded, "Sounds like an interesting guy." She left the rest of what she wanted to say unsaid saving the memory to talk with Marcus later about as she realized from the woman's description it was him the girl was talking about.

She yawned once and nodded, "Seemed okay, a little off somehow but hey who'm I to judge anyone when I might not live to see the holidays this year?"

"Don't give up on yourself so soon and let Dr. Cullen help you he's good at what he does. Look get some rest and we can talk more in a bit." Kaashaa stated slowly heaving to her feet.

The woman nodded and even before Kaashaa had made her way out the door entirely the young woman was asleep leaving Kaashaa with her thoughts, and the need to begin putting the pieces of the riddle together. _This is becoming more and more interesting. I really miss Ely but she and Taron went for their vacation … I am so not going to interrupt it for nothing._

A few hours later her shift was up and Kaashaa drove herself home and within a few minutes of arriving there she was firmly snuggled into Jasper's arms the riddle of the young woman she had spent a sizeable portion of the evening with or watching over.

"Good morning dear," Esme greeted Kaashaa as she handed her the steaming mug of hot cocoa with a smile.

"Mhrghmph." Kaashaa greeted her initially and took a sip of the steaming drink and then looked to Esme with a content smile, "Morning I mean."

"How's the young lady we were talking about?" he asked his voice still light though his emotions were on edge.

"She's doing as good as she can be. I actually got to talk to her some about the no contact." Kaashaa answered smiling calmly at Carlisle.

"Did she say why she didn't have one?" Carlisle asked his worry coming through.

"She apparently lost her father two years ago before finding out she had cancer and later when we talked she said she lost her mom when she was little. I told her if she ever needs someone to talk to I was free. She seems about ready to give up on herself. It worries me too cause if she does she'll die." Kaashaa answered her voice showing her fear.

"All we can do at the moment is try to get her to keep her hopes up and give her a support group of some sort." Carlisle answered trying to soothe her.

"She mentioned meeting someone and when she talked about him she was intrigued to say the least." Kaashaa said her eyes locking with Carlisle. "She also talked about wanting to get out because she had a doctor's appointment with a Dr. Lee." She added.

"Dr. Lee?" Carlisle repeated thoughtfully mentally going over the list of doctors in his network, "Ah yes, Dr. Lee is an oncologist from over in Port Angeles which makes sense because that's the address listed on her paperwork, and presumably on her identification."

"Yeah I got the connection later when I looked up Dr. Lee's number and let him know we had one of his patients as is protocol." Kaashaa answered. "I wonder something." She muttered not realizing she said something out loud.

"You wonder what?" a new voice said from the doorway as Marcus entered leaving a fuming Demetri outside.

Kaashaa turned looking at Marcus. "Did you go for a walk evening before last and meet someone a human I mean?" she asked smiling at Marcus.

He frowned then nodded, "That I did, I didn't really think anything of it as humans wander all over the place at any given time?"

"I think you may have made an impression on her something that might help her Marcus." Kaashaa pressed on her optimism showing through.

"I'm afraid I don't follow you." Marcus said simply his confusion becoming apparent, "What does the meeting I had – an incidental five minute conversational torture have to do with the patient in the hospital?"

"The young woman you met seemed intrigued by you and when she talked about you she was more concerned for you than herself. In most cases where the patient is most of the time terminal its important for them to feel something normal. For her it seems her normal involves you?" Kaashaa answered looking at Carlisle for help.

Carlisle had fallen quiet, contemplative during the exchange and was for another minute or so, trying to follow Kaashaa's thought pattern, "You're sure it's the same person? There are a lot of hikers this time of year, dear."

Kaashaa nodded, "She described him almost exactly including the accent of which I know only two with a slight British accent that had a hint of something Italian as Cara put it." Kaashaa repeated from one of the many conversations they had at one point had during her shift.

Marcus, meanwhile considered this and frowned, and decided that indulging the young woman's idea was worth the few minutes of distraction from his own moods. "This young woman stand about here, with a light brown color hair and tends to deflect away from herself?" he queried cautiously the expression he wore very guarded.

Kaashaa nodded her head watching Marcus closely, 'oh please Marcus help her. If you don't she's going to die before the holidays and I can't stand seeing her give up because no one would love her enough to help her fight. Besides I've seen how you look around each couple and you need her as much as she needs you.' Kaashaa thought to herself. "She said you seemed more scared of her than she was of you." She answered.

He was taken aback by her words at first and puzzled by the last ones then smiled very faintly, "Observant chit," he murmured, "And not entirely wrong, but not entirely right either. I was more afraid of attacking her than anything else, it's not easy to fight an instinct honed by time's kiss."

"I know I didn't tell her I knew who she was talking about and I know the risks I'm asking you to take Marcus but if anyone might get through to her I believe you can. How many times have you in your entire existence got someone to open up about something bothering them. You did it for me when I needed someone to talk to about your brothers." Kaashaa replied her hope fading fast for some way to get this young woman to fight.

Without a word he turned on a heel and walked out of the house into the woods, and he vanished in a blur of dark colors. Which left the others staring at each other for a moment as Carlisle murmured a single word.

"Didyme."

Kaashaa excused herself taking leave of the family in an effort to control her emotions. "Just great Kaashaa put your foot in your damn mouth again." She muttered as she walked to her and Jasper's favorite spot. "I wish Ely was here to tell me I'm doing this for the girl's own good and not cause I'm being an over emotional idiot again." She murmured sitting down on a log.

_You do realize you think very loudly when you think you've stepped on toes._ The drowsy voice in her mind belonged to her sister, Kaashaa could almost see the yawn _Something about you little sister brings out the best in people even when they don't want it._

_Sis I think I've upset Marcus and I didn't mean to. The girl in the hospital seemed to fight without thinking about it when we talked about Marcus. Now I've asked something of him that I fear will make him run and I laid it all out with my big mouth._

_Firstly, he's a big boy and if you kicked him in the balls he needed it._ Elyshia said reasonably, _Give him some space and let him figure out his move on his own, like any male you shove him one way he'll go the other for pure spite. How're you feeling anyway?_

_I just hope he figures something out soon. I'm fine other than being tired, sore, and feeling like I have to eat every five minutes. Oh and let's not forget I want to kill Jasper or even his brothers right now. Enjoying your vacation?_

_Mmm, I needed I and I'm tempted to bitch moan and complain if I have to cut it short for almost anything other than your baby coming._ The sleepy relaxed feel to her words was laced with the other more subtle reason for Elyshia's mellow mood, one that Kaashaa really didn't want to think about currently, _One other thing before I let you go … don't kill them they're potentially useful later. That and I have to replace them and I'm not in the mood to work right now._

_I'll try not to and you should know Carlisle isn't convinced there is only one he's thinking maybe twins. At least that's what he said after the last exam I'm due another one soon so I'll let you know. Have a good evening sis and give Taren a kiss for me._

_Will do, but that's all I'm doing for you._ The laughter was in Elyshia's voice again as she stretched lazily on her own, _When you get where he thinks a week or so let me know and I'll make the arrangements. Til later though dear._

Kaashaa laughed aloud knowing her sister was right she need only wait. She closed her eyes and allowed herself a moment of quiet before noticing some movement in the brush. She turned half expecting one of only three people to come looking for her.

Edward came into the clearing slowly expecting that Kaashaa was on alert. "Your husband sent me looking for you he's getting worried and Carlisle didn't think with his emotions at the time he need come get you so I get to play retrieve the hybrid." He said laughter in his voice.

"Bite me Edward and that wasn't a suggestion," Kaashaa answered opening her eyes and giggling. "Thanks for coming to get me. Jasper's right it's probably not safe me by myself but I needed to think about some stuff." She added.

"Come on then, let's get you up from there and back inside at least," he said evenly, offering a hand to assist her in getting up, "Besides I'm sure the baby wants more food by now anyway, seems like you eat like Bella did if not more."

"Not more, differently." Kaashaa corrected him as he opened the door for her and they walked inside the house.


	4. Chapter 4   Meeting

Marcus ran till he was almost to the spot where he had first met Bella after she had become a vampire. _I want to help but I don't trust myself not to attack the young woman._ He thought sitting on a rock. He'd heard about the baseball games the Cullens played but hadn't yet seen one. They were careful to protect themselves from humans and this time a year it was hard not to run into hikers.

He lifted his head as a scent drifted closer. It wasn't human but smelled of dog. "Whoever you are you're on our lands." He said watching the nearby woods.

The smell grew stronger and suddenly a dark skinned youth appeared from behind one of the trees. "Sorry Marcus I didn't mean to startle you. What brings you out here alone?" he asked stepping to the side so the smell wouldn't bother Marcus who unlike the Cullens wasn't quite used to his scent.

"Just needed some space." He answered evasively giving the youth a side glance, "Hard to think in a very full house such as the Cullen's."

"I can understand really I can. Sometimes it's enough to drive one crazier than our already weird family is." Jake said smiling. "Mind if I sit? You look like you could use someone to talk to even if it doesn't quite make sense for us to be this close." He added.

"Go ahead," the give-a-care tone that Jake knew to expect was back in Marcus' voice as he leveled a ruby-red gaze on the youth, "And what makes you think I need to bend your ears, young man?"

Jake shrugged, "I just hope that you'll talk to me. You look unsure of something. It's the same look that Edward had when he was trying to convince Bella to stay human and later when he was trying to convince her to kill Nessie cause Nessie was killing her." Jake answered his eyes looking up at the afternoon sky.

"I seriously doubt our problems were and are the same. He didn't have the same temptation of blood as I do." Marcus said his own eyes looking where Jake was looking.

"Don't think for one minute he had restraint with Bella. Bella once told me that she was his singer. It hurt him to be around her cause her blood sang to him. I tried convincing her that he would kill her but her response was always the same I'm not afraid of him only afraid of losing him Jake." The young man answered making Marcus turn suddenly to look at him. The simple sentence was similar to what Kaashaa had told him earlier about the young woman that kept entering his thoughts.

"I don't understand what you mean? She wasn't in anyway afraid to be around him?" Marcus asked his face showing his confusion.

"The only time I saw her afraid was when she and Alice had to go save Edward from trying to get you and your brothers to kill him. Never once did I see her afraid of him." Jake answered looking at the older vampire.

"You've only added to my considerations." Marcus replied his mood darkening, Jake noted but not with anger but with confusion in fact as he sighed then if only to get the scent out of his nose. "It seems Kaashaa is of the opinion I'm standing in shoes alike what you tell me Edward did."

Jake cocked his head, "So I take it you've found a human that's falling in love with you and not afraid though she should by all rights be. I wonder now days what they teach women about guys." Jake said smiling.

"No, merely that one had about as much fear as what you describe when in most instances humans either freeze with fear or run when anywhere near a vampire that isn't superb at hiding what he or she is." Marcus replied thoughtfully, "That she is dying of cancer however might be part of that fearlessness – there is nothing left to lose."

Jake pondered, "Now that does add a twist, even for that sort of thing. Fact is the only person who's going to make up your mind is you. Something being human, well mostly taught me is that time's a valuable thing when you only get so many pieces of sand in the hourglass. It's not the number of grains of sand it's what you do with them that matters."


	5. Chapter 5

"Hello, Cara." Lucy, Dr. Lee's receptionist greeted her with a smile, "How are you feeling."

"Same as always," Cara replied signing in with a faint smile, "Do I have blood work again this time?"

Checking the chart Lucy shook her head, "No, Dr. Cullen in Forks sent over the reports from your accident last week, so we're updated but I am sure Dr. Lee will see you soon so don't fret."

_Yeah easy for you to say, you'll live to see your next birthday you twit._ Cara thought furiously as she sat down near the door to the examination area waiting for her turn.

Fifteen minutes later Lucy led her to the end of the hall, where Dr. Thuy Lee sat behind his desk, hands folded over the lab report on his desk the concern written on his face, "Lucy, please shut the door behind you." He said quietly. Once the nurse was gone and the door was securely closed he broke the silence, "I'm quite sure this is going to sound like a broken record, Cara." He began speaking in his slightly broken English, "But I have news that may change your mind about pursuing more aggressive treatment, the cancer is spreading, according to the lab work Dr. Cullen ordered a week ago, its spread to your stomach and possibly elsewhere." He said gently as her tears welled up he swallowed harshly nudging the box of tissues toward her. "It's a hard decision for anyone, and harder still when there's not many options, I'm going to consult with a few others but I want you to really think about them, the last treatment only slowed it down, the cancer without aggressive treatment is going to kill you in at current rate, six maybe nine months." He said as gently as he could. "I'll have Lucy call you to set up an appointment for a week, all right, take some time and think about what options you are willing to consider." He said getting up to come around the desk to offer the young woman a hug, "Don't give up yet, if there's one thing twenty years of practicing medicine teaches me, young lady there is always hope."

"Maybe for you Dr. Lee, I've about decided hope's for those with time on their side." Cara replied drawing in a deep breath, "Have Lucy use my cell phone I probably won't be home much." She said reaching for the door and opened it, continuing for the outside gulping in the air with a shudder as her hand gripped the railing as the wave of nausea from the near-run from the office hit her hard blurring her vision.

It would take another ten minutes to get to her car and Cara rested her head on the steering wheel drawing a trembling breath to steady herself before starting the car and heading for home. Once there she checked her phone for messages and saw that there were none as she curled up on the couch feeling very much alone and miserable.

_If you need to talk to someone, here's my number day or night it doesn't matter to me._ Cara heard the PA's voice in her head as she struggled through making a meal of soup and a grilled cheese sandwich she wasn't convinced was going to stay in her stomach. "Maybe I will, what's it going to hurt?" Cara said aloud to no one in particular looking around the empty apartment. Setting the cup of soup and the sandwich on the table she got her cell phone and the paper with the number on it setting it down too before getting a bottle of water to drink. She dialed the number before she could talk herself out of it, waiting for the phone to ring and the hopefully friendly voice on the other side of the line.

After the third ring it was answered, "Hello Kaashaa's cell." A decidedly female voice answered. It wasn't the PA but still a friendly voice.

"Umm I think I have the wrong number?" Cara's voice trembled as tears threatened to make her words indecipherable, "I-I'm sorry to bother you."

"Wait are you looking for Nikki?" the voice asked softening.

"Y-yes." Her voice wasn't steady anymore damn it, Cara answered wiping at her eyes, "Sh-she said if I needed to talk to call if it's a bad time I can call back later or she can."

"Okay hang on she's coming? Can I ask who's calling? " the voice asked

"Who's on the phone Alice?" Kaashaa asked coming up. She could tell the little pixie seemed worried.

"My name's Cara, she'll probably recognize it . I hope."

"Hey Cara hunny how are you?" Kaash asked sitting down carefully watching as Alice hung around watching her.

"You want the lie or the truth?" she countered wearily as she tried to force the soup down as she answered carefully choosing her words.

"Let's try the truth. I take it you had a bad report at the doctor's today?" Kaashaa answered motioning Alice to find Carlisle.

"Understatement of the month," she answered trying to get a few mouthfuls of the soup down before daring the sandwich closing her eyes as her stomach churned at the feel of the semi-solid food. "Dr. Lee said it's spreading and without aggressive treatment it's going to only get worse…"she swallowed the choked sound having to set the sandwich down to grab the napkin to wipe at her nose again, "He said maybe 6 to 9 months without the treatment. Dammit I can't afford what I'm doing how the hell am I going to afford anything else?" her voice snapped as she shook her head harshly trying to dry the tears that wouldn't stop flowing by then having heard herself say it made it real.

Kaashaa got quiet for a moment before answering, "I think I know of a way to help with at least some of the treatment if you're willing," she answered quietly filling in Carlisle as he showed up.

"Hold on a moment please," Cara's voice wavered as the churning in her stomach worsened and the familiar feel of bile rising made the room spin, "I'll be right ba-" the word was cut off as she darted for her sink forgetting that the phone was still in her hand as she moved, depositing what little she had eaten that day in the sink violently. Rinsing her mouth with a nearby bottle of water she gripped the phone, "S-sorry … my decision for a meal obviously wasn't a good idea." She said weakly into the phone as she rested against the cabinets, "You were saying?"

"Can you meet me at Burgess' in about fifteen minutes hunny?" Kaashaa asked nodding at Alice and Carlisle.

"Maybe," she answered trying to get to her feet, "If I can keep from throwing up again. Maybe I can." She said leaning on the counter as she made her way up, "I don't feel so good." She said as the room spun. "Do I need to bring anything?" she asked as an afterthought thinking of what bit of medication she still had left.

"No, just yourself hunny. If you don't feel you can make it I can come to you." Kaashaa replied as Alice helped her gather her stuff. "Hang on for a minute?" she said walking into the living room where Jasper and Edward were playing Chess.

"Sure," Cara replied making her way to the couch sitting down again abandoning the food on the table, "I can hold if you need me to."

"Thanks give me just a minute," Kaashaa replied catching Jasper's attention. "I've got to go to Port Angeles for a bit." she said leaning down to kiss Jasper whose face looked a little concerned.

"What's got you going Kaash?" Edward asked noticing his brother's face.

"Cara needs some help. I promise I'll be careful please stop worrying you two. I'll take Alice with me." Kaashaa answered.

Jasper nodded, "Call if either you need us." he said as watching as his wife smiled then turned around.

"Okay Cara I'm back. How are you feeling?" Kaashaa asked.

"Like someone put the world in a blender and hit 'puree' ." Cara answered closing her eyes, "Probably shouldn't drive."

"Okay, give me your address and me and my sister-in-law will meet you at your house hun." Kaashaa replied as Alice got behind the driver's seat and spun out heading toward their destination.

Cara's voice was fading, Kaashaa realized as Alice turned onto the road toward Port Angeles, "1019 Silver Ridge Apartments Number 28." She answered unsteadily.

Kaashaa repeated it to Alice before returning to the phone, "Okay we're on our way for the moment try laying down hunny." Kaashaa said knowing that the young woman was worse off than even the doctor knew. Kaashaa frowned as the phone went dead in her hand giving Alice a worried look.

"Hang onto your seat there little sister," Alice said cheerfully looking to Kaashaa, "We're driving my way this time." She chirped brightly speeding down the road toward the nearby city leaving the house behind in rapid time.

Kaashaa nodded knowing that Alice meant to not only break, but shatter every known speed limit and rule in the driver's handbook on the way to Port Angeles. It still half amazed her that Alice was as okay with everything that had happened in the last few years, of course, as Jasper had told her time and again, Alice knew things and couldn't always tell why or how she knew them, or sometimes at all. That she had adopted Kaashaa, and by indirect reach Elyshia was not a surprise to him, recognizing that it was probably something his mate couldn't tell him yet he had confided in Kaashaa with a worried look. She understood that he feared losing her, yet the reassurance from Alice was always there – she had no more abandoned Jasper than Jasper had abandoned her. They had taken the step together, to adopt her in their own way. Alice welcomed anyone who would let her go shopping with and for them, and loved her, that she knew even if it wasn't the sensation "love" that humans understood it to be. Neither of them had a sexual twist toward other females, but the bond of being sisters was there, and every so often Alice would "steal" Jasper laughing all the way for a bit of time just for themselves.

Those were the minutes and hours Kaashaa prized above anything but the time alone with Jasper. She would curl in a corner and dive into the books her sister would send her from all over the world, little pockets of sunshine in her sometimes busy world, and always seemed to show up when Kaashaa needed a pick-me-up. She had long ago stopped wondering why her sister did it – Elyshia had merely laughed and given her the 'you bloody well know why' look the last time she's asked.

"Penny for your thoughts there, Kaash?" Alice said slowing the car as she approached the city limits of Port Angeles.

"Just woolgathering." Kaashaa answered as Alice turned away from the thriving business section of Port Angeles and followed the street signs for the appropriate road. The streets grew darker, despite the fact it was daylight out drawing a worried frown from Kaashaa, Alice noticed cocking her head once before turning down the last street finding the apartment buildings and then parked on the street with a flourish watching Kaashaa's reaction to the less-affluent area of the city.

"Not the nicest part of town," Alice commented gently as she bounced out of the car giving the nearest street thug a winning smile, "Come here," she said waving him over, "See my pretty car?" she said as Kaashaa got out of the car slowly, "Here's fifty bucks to make sure nobody jacks with it, there's another fifty in it for you if it's in the same condition when I get back." She said cheerfully her tone one that Kaashaa knew that the pixie wasn't playing with the human. "You won't like what happens if you take the money and I come up missing a car." She said sweetly batting her eyelashes at the thug.

"Pipsqueak like you, what're you gonna do claw my eyes out?" he puffed at her as Alice chuckled sweetly watching the fifty vanish into his pocket.

"Your eyes'll be the least of your worries if something happens to my car." She said sweetly flouncing toward Kaashaa, "Come on you let's go see your friend." Alice said guiding Kaashaa away from the thug.

Kaashaa laughed lightly, "Please no blood shed tonight. Don't feel like explaining to Carlisle why there was a death my dear sister." She said as they began looking for the right apartment.

Alice grinned, "I'd make sure to clean up the mess so no one but you and I know." She answered as they knocked on the door hoping that Cara answered.

Kaashaa knocked again the tried the door finding it unlocked, "I guess we go in then." She said as she pushed the door open and walked in looking around at the small apartment for a moment before noticing the figure laying on the couch in a ball. "Cara honey look at me?" Kaashaa stated crouching next to her with some difficulty.

"Damn it, Alice we've got to get her home without humans noticing. Go get the car ready I'm calling back up." Kaashaa said closing her eyes and concentrating so her thoughts were magnified. _Oh big brother I know you can hear me and I need help now!_ Kaashaa sent knowing Edward would answer with a call.

Alice had barely left when Kaashaa's phone rang. She checked it before answering, "Sorry to interrupt your chess match but I've got a problem." She answered not bothering to greet Edward or Jasper who she knew could hear.

"What's wrong Kaashaa?" Edward answered looking at his brother whose brain was kicked into overtime thoughts about his wives safety even if both could take care of themselves.

"I need help getting the girl that Carlisle was looking at a few days ago out of her apartment and back to the house and since it would look real funny Alice picking her up cause of the kind of neighborhood she lives in and I can't really help at the moment I need man power." Kaashaa answered.

"Where are you two? I know Port Angeles but what part of town are you in?" Edward asked as he and Jasper started out the door.

Kaashaa gave him the address. "Please hurry, I know I'm going to end up pissing certain members of the Volturi off but well I don't care at this point and I'll deal with the ding dong squad when they get there." Kaashaa answered.

Meanwhile Kaashaa shut her phone and nudged Cara, "Honey I need you to wake up and tell me where your medicine is and a bag to put some stuff in?" Kaashaa asked listening as Alice came back in smiling.

Blurrily her eyes opened confused again as she struggled to function and sighed once, "Bathroom cabinet has all that stuff and I think there should be a bag in my room, under the bed."

Alice nodded and headed toward the back rooms to get the stuff, "Hey Alice don't forget personal items like shampoo and stuff." She said loud enough to be heard before turning her attention toward the door as it opened.

"Are we ready to go?" Edward asked looking around the room then walking slowly toward the bundle on the couch.

"Alice is getting some things for her but she's as ready as she's going to be. We've got to get her to Carlisle as soon as possible." Kaashaa answered her face showing all the concern she's feeling.

"As soon as Alice is back in here we'll move her to the car," Edward said calmly watching as Alice buzzed back in her own concern flickering once across her face. "Time to go little sister?" he queried lightly trying to keep them both calmer.

"Yeah. I didn't know what was current of the medicine and I don't want to take chances," she stepped closer to Edward and muttered before flittering away "Half of them are empty or nearly so – a day's supply but that's not going to help."

Within a few minutes they had loaded up what little bit they were taking from the small apartment and settled Cara into the backseat of the car with Jasper seated back there as a brace as Alice smiled brightly at Edward.

"We'll meet you there." She said as she coaxed Kaashaa into the front seat of the car and the vehicles pulled away but not before she handed the street thug his other bill. "Thanks a million." She smiled brightly her pixie cut hair swinging lightly as she hopped into the car.

They arrived at the house five minutes later and Jasper and Edward laid Cara in Edward's old room. "Now to figure out what's what out of this mess of medicine." Kaashaa muttered taking all the medicine out and looking at each bottle carefully beginning to sort the stuff using the bar in the kitchen.

Bella entered the kitchen a little later and watched her newest sister. "Having fun?" she asked sitting across from Kaashaa.

"I hate this mess. Most of this medicine doesn't do more than manage pain." Kaashaa fumed her eyes showing her frustration.

"Well separate that stuff and see what's left? Most of them look empty anyway." Bella suggested carefully watching Kaashaa lift then set down the same bottle twice with a scowl.

"That's exactly the problem. Once I think I've got them separated, I find the same meds only a little stronger. I just don't understand humans thinking this stuff helps." Kaashaa said finally picking the bottle up again and setting it aside. "So where's Nessie at?" she asked trying to distract herself a little.

"Visiting Jake and my dad actually." Bella answered with a smile, "At least that is harmless now unlike what it was before. Any other medicines in that mess?"

"This medicine here is supposed to start shrinking the tumor but I don't think it did any good. Bella can I ask you a question?" Kaashaa asked setting the bottle she's picked up in another group.

"Sure, what's on your mind?" Bella asked as Kaashaa split the medicine bottles still carefully by what they were and what the intent was for the medication.

"Is there ever a moment that you regret not staying human? I mean is there anything you miss?" Kaashaa asked unsure of her decision to bring Cara here and try and help her even if it meant offering her a chance and immortality and it being rejected.

"I'm worried that no matter what I do it won't be enough to help Cara. I don't want her to feel she's only got dying left but if it comes to it and changing her would help I want her to know that no matter what its always her choice to be human or change and be healed. I've never been in this type of situation." Kaashaa answered her eyes leaving her task at hand to look at Bella. "As for being like Edward thank god you're not like that. Your mate drives me insane always trying to dig in my mind." She added knowing he could hear her if he wanted. She smiled lightly at Bella before resuming her task.

"Only person who can really make her decision is Cara." Bella replied evenly, "That and I think it'd be a toss between Marcus and Carlisle though I don't think either one of them really want to get into that particularly nasty fray. That'd bring Aro and Caius here for sure."

"I guess that's what worries me the most. We certainly don't need those two making an appearance anytime soon. I mean I swear those two keep showing up at the wrong times. I like Cara and want her to have a family. Her father died two years ago and her mother when she was little. I've seen the look in her eyes and she needs family to keep her going. I just hope Marcus sees what I see. I swear vampire males are so damn stubborn sometimes." She said smiling as she felt rather than noticed Edward's appearance in the room followed by Jasper.

"Yes, little sister we're stubborn but you know you love us." Edward answered tugging lightly at Kaashaa's braid as Jasper wrapped his arms around her lightly.

"I could change my mind about you Edward if you keep dumpster diving. Besides didn't I warn you that's a dangerous place for you to go. You never know if my sister's in there." Kaashaa stated laughing. She really did love Edward and the light banter between the two made it obvious. She never had a brother and having Edward and Emmett gave her a sense of true brother sister bonds.

A light gasp made all four head upstairs and into the bedroom where Cara was, "It's okay Cara, don't panic hun you're safe and sound." Kaashaa answered sitting down on the edge of the bed.

The young woman shook her head and curling as she felt the second wave of the violent pain course through her closing her fingers into a fist as she shuddered with the pain, "Where." She ground out her attention on Kaashaa as her vision cleared partly even if she didn't uncurl this time as she had managed before.

"I brought you to my home so that I could look after you better. Here take this hun and it will help with the pain. Afterward I'll get you something we might be able to keep on your stomach." She answered handing Cara some pills and a cup of water Bella had gotten.

Cara nodded and took the pill and the glass and forced it down closing her eyes, "Don't mean to be an inconvenience, I just intended to vent about a really shitty day…." She trailed off her eyes welling up with tears at the memory of what she had made real just what she thought was an hour or two before.

"Your fine hunny, you needed help and I'm helping hun. You're not an inconvenience." Kaashaa answered smiled taking the glass and putting it on a stand next to the bed.

She nodded deciding against arguing with the young PA and sighed once, "So what exactly do you propose I do?"

"For the moment just rest and take it easy. When you feel up to it we'll help you get down stairs and get you something to eat." Kaashaa answered. "If you need anything just holler and we'll come and help you." She added.

Cara nodded and curled into the blankets with a quiet sigh closing her eyes, "Damn medicines make me sleepy.. don't usually take them …" she muttered as she dropped heavily to sleep, though Kaashaa recognized that Jasper had had a part in that easy transition, knowing that sleep would buy them as a family time to decide what to do.

Kaashaa smiled at Jasper as they left the room, "A little much hun don't you think?" she said as they headed down the stairs. She smiled at him as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Maybe a bit of overdoing, but if she is upset I do think it will only exacerbate the situation wouldn't it?" Jasper said with a small chuckle cuddling into her.

"I can't argue that point love. She needs all the rest she can get considering what she's going through." Kaashaa replied leaning into him and closing her eyes briefly. "Now don't you start on me Mr. Whitlock." She added wiggling enough to barely catch him with her elbow before giggling.

Jasper chuckled pulling her to the couch and cuddling with her, "She's not the only one that needs some rest darlin'." Jasper said as Kaashaa sighed smiling at Alice who was already looking up stuff on Cara's condition and stuff she could do to help keep her spirit up.

"I know I need to rest but right now it's just not in the cards. Don't worry I'll rest besides I don't work tonight so I can rest tonight." She answered yawning then glaring at Jasper as he looked away and smiled at his brother who began playing a new piece he had made in honor of Kaashaa.


	6. Chapter 6

Two days later Cara made her way slowly down the stairs. Unsure of where she was going she hit the bottom of the stairs and stopped looking around. "Hi, how are you feeling this morning?" a small voice asked causing Cara to jump a little looking down to her right at the small child standing there.

She squeaked in surprise and heard the twinkling laughter as Alice – whom she recognized finally as being Alice bounced over and picked up the small child – which was what the child had wanted, "I was kind of hoping to find the kitchen," she stammered slightly bewildered.

"This is Bella and Edward's Nessie." Alice explained with a smile, "Our family's little surprise not long ago. Nessie can show you where the kitchen is I think Grandma is in the kitchen Nessie." She said with a coaxing smile, "I bet you can get Grandma to fork over one of her cookies if you try." She teased setting the child on her feet.

"Okay," Nessie agreed and looked to Cara, "Come I find Gramma and you get something to eat you look terrible."

"Renesemee, be nice." Alice scolded as she saw Nessie dragging Cara toward the kitchen.

Nessie and Cara came into the kitchen where Cara noticed a caramel haired woman behind the island. "Gramma, I brought Cara she need something to eat and can I have a cookie?" the little girl asked.

Esme looked up and smiled, "Hello Cara my name is Esme. Is there something special you'd like to eat and yes you can have a cookie Nessie." Esme answered smiling at Cara.

Cara shook her head, "I don't eat anything fancy – usually just a soup or sandwich since its always just been me since Dad passed away ." she answered taking a seat, "And can't eat spicy foods it bothers my stomach."

"How about a grilled cheese sandwich and some chicken noodle soup then," Esme asked watching as Cara settled lightly in the chair her gaze shifting periodically to the noise heard upstairs.

"that sounds okay by me. And are those chocolate chip cookies?" she asked pointing at the platter of them.

Esme nodded and handed her the platter, "Take as many as you would like." She said looking up as Emmett and Edward entered the room followed by Rose and Bella.

"See told you she was done stairs." Emmett said looking at Cara. "Hi, I'm Emmett." He said to her cocked eyebrow. Edward rolled his eyes at him and Bella shook her head.

"Uncle Emmett is funny one." Nessie said handing Cara another cookie.

"Nessie be nice. Emmett, why don't you go make yourself useful and help Jasper with that baby bed, before he breaks it." Bella said as Rose glared at her husband.

Cara blinked at the interaction but seemed to focus on her cookie in hand nibbling at it cautiously as she watched them intently seeming in fact a bit overwhelmed by so many people at a time.

Esme noticed the overwhelmed look that Cara had and motioned silently for Edward to leave as well hoping that might bring the girl's anxiety down. "Hey Cara how are you feeling this morning?" a voice behind her asked as even Rose and Bella left taking Edward with them.

Jumping nearly knocking over the glass as she looked over her shoulder to find Carlisle standing there and she shrugged, "No worse than I have lately so that's to the good I think."

"That's a plus. I'm sorry my children tend to be overly welcoming. They don't mean any harm they love having guests." Carlisle said sitting next to Cara.

"It's all right, I'm kind of used to it being me, myself and I so any sort of crowd is big even if welcoming." She answered swirling the spoon in the soup more than actually eating it as Esme set it before her.

Carlisle smiled, "So how are you feeling?" He watched as she ate slowly watching her movements subtly for any chance of her getting sick again.

"Trying to figure out exactly what your .. umm.. daughter-in-law?" she frowned trying to remember the relationships between them all, "is trying to do exactly with me. Physically I'm still dying and that's okay with me. Can't change it really, we're all dying."

"I can't tell you. Kaash I mean Nikki sometimes does things that still surprise even me." Carlisle answered carefully. He could see that Cara had her suspicions about him and his family but that question would come.

"Right," she didn't sound convinced by his evasion and while she let it drop he knew that the young woman was decidedly suspicious and understandably so as she looked up alarmed as the back door opened again.

"Oh, I-I'm sorry." Demetri's voice came through the door startling the younger human he realized as Marcus appeared behind him, "We were coming in because Marcus al-" he cut himself off realizing the company they had didn't know everything about them.

"Will you excuse us, ladies?" Carlisle said escorting Demetri and Marcus out of the room. Esme looked a little concerned at Cara who just watched with a cocked eyebrow.

"Mmmkay apparently I missed a memo somewhere," Cara commented to no one in particular.

"Did I miss something?" Kaashaa asked coming in slowly followed by Jasper who looked at the way Cara kept watching both him and Esme from the corner of her eyes.

"I don't think so," Esme said calmly noticing as well the way Cara was watching both Jasper and herself curiously, "I think Carlisle wanted to talk to Demetri and Marcus is all. I'm sure it is."

Kaashaa nodded, "So Cara feel up to taking a walk later with me?" she asked hoping to distract the girl long enough for Carlisle to handle whatever had him and the other two blow past her so quickly.

"Probably," she answered warily as she picked at the soup and sandwich without much interest in either, "Depends on how tired I am."

Kaashaa nodded, "Just let me know and we can go anytime you're ready," she smiled, noticing more and more how wary Cara was becoming of the family.

Shoving the bowl aside she eyes Kaashaa and leveled a gaze on her that told Kaashaa the answer she gave would determine if the dying woman would ever believe a word she said, "That's twice I've heard a name that wasn't the one you gave me at the hospital. Why."

Kaashaa gave her a slightly confused look, "What do you mean?" she asked. She glanced sideways at Jasper who looked as shocked as she did.

"Just because my insides are killing themselves off doesn't mean I'm deaf or stupid." She replied tartly giving Kaashaa a wary look, "I thought I imagined it the first time with the pint-sized one said something that wasn't "Nikki" and Dr. Cullen said the same name just now. So don't play cute with me, might work with him but it won't with me I have a brain above the beltline and it works just fine." She snapped.

Kaashaa recovered quickly, "Oh you mean everyone calling me Kaashaa or Kaash? Kaashaa is my given name I go by my middle name cause most people would look at me as if I'm weird. I've been going by my middle name for a long time just easier that way. Please don't be upset I didn't realize everyone here used that name. Most of my family likes my first name." She answered watching as Esme turned around intentionally keeping herself busy.

Cara obviously wasn't buying it as she got up slowly from the table leaving most of the bowl uneaten and the sandwich was cold and the cheese congealed, "If you say so. Regardless I'm going to go outside and get some air."

"Cara, wait I'll come with you." Kaashaa answered getting up and following her to the door.

The young woman gave her a glare that made it clear that she wasn't buying one bit of it as she opened the door again walking outside even if she didn't go very far before Kaashaa got herself out of the house as well.

"Cara wait you want the truth I'll tell you but it's really complicated and you need to ask the other question your thinking so hard on." Kaashaa said catching up slowly with the young woman.

"Which one why everyone's got the same coloring and the same eye color. I'm not about to buy the dominant genetics bullshit, whoever you are." The tone was cold, "There's always a reason." Cara exploded furiously "I'm dying not stupid." She spat at Kaashaa furiously as Kaashaa heard the cautious footsteps behind her.

"You're right," Marcus' voice was calm as he saw the furious reddish splotches across the translucent thin skin of her cheeks, "There's a reason, and while for reasons of rules even I can't break I can't tell you but if you stop exploding for a minute you'll figure it out." He said keeping himself at a distance his own gaze still brightly red as he saw that the young woman recognized him.

"Right, more fucking penny-ante coddling because I might see the holidays." Cara spat at him furiously her gaze bright, "If that's the best line you've got I'm not buying."

"Cara what do you know about mythical creatures such as vampires, werewolves, unicorns and such?" Kaashaa asked her voice calm as she sat on a log.

"Children's fairytales, as cute as they are I don't have the time for that." Cara's tone was derisive and cold, "What's that got to do with why he's as pale as they are with red eyes?" she demanded glaring at the other woman.

"Tell me what how you've heard vampires described and I don't mean movie wise." Kaashaa countered hoping she'd catch where she was going with this.

When Cara didn't answer, Kaashaa lost her patience, "Think about this all legends humans hear are this: Vampires are pale having blood red eyes, super strength, a cold touch and often known to have a scent or some ability to lure people to their death. They are immortal never aging." She recited her voice clipped giving the young woman a pointed look as she turned to Marcus who looked at her a slightly shocked look on his face.

"Right and next you're going to tell me you're one of them." The derisive and icy tone to Cara's voice made it clear that the young woman deeply resented being and feeling betrayed.

"Only by half," Marcus answered giving the honest answer realizing as angry as the young woman was anything but truth was only going to anger her more, and likely worsen the already fading health. "The rest however you have to say for even I cannot."

Marcus watched helpless as the whipcord of emotion tore through the entirely too breakable young woman as she tallied up everything she knew silently and shook her head, "Vampires are children's tales. How the hell can you be one of them?"

"There's a lot that's considered children's tales that are more real than most humans realized." Kaashaa answered her voice low as she felt sudden peace surround her. "Look it would be best if we moved this indoors for the moment." She answered standing back some from both Marcus and Cara. "Since we're farther out and your tired out let me give you a lift and you'll see that even Unicorns though Marcus is right I'm only half are real too." She added reaching inward and transforming in front of the young woman motioning Marcus to help her up.

"Okay note to self," Cara said as Marcus lifted her more than actually helped her up onto the pale back, "I need to have my medication checked right along with my head."

"I think you'll find your medication and your head are just fine but welcome to the weirdest family ever. Hang on to my mane and don't squeeze to hard on my tummy please." Kaashaa said her voice sounding more horsey at end as Marcus settled himself uneasily behind Cara. It took no time and soon Cara was finding herself being helped off by two of Dr. Cullen's sons.

"Let's get you inside and talk about everything." The one she believed his name was Edward said looking over her shoulder. "Thanks for the wakeup call you sure can spoil a mood Kaash." He added chuckling. "Come on Carlisle's waiting for us." He led the way in the house and to the living room. Everyone came in and began taking their places. Cara sat down in a lounge chair across the room from the family that now was gathered looking at her. The closest one to her was Kaashaa who just smiled.

Cara settled into the chair and gave Kaashaa a warning look, "Look I'm going to ask the questions and I'm going to get the straight answer or I'm going to be really, really angry. And if I find out later I've been lied to I'm walking out that door and I'm not coming back." She said still obviously furious with the entire situation, still half in denial of the horseback ride from a transformed Kaashaa.

"What questions do you have for us?" Carlisle asked taking the lead. He knew sometimes it was hard for humans to even realize monsters existed within this day and age.

"First of all just how in hell vampires – if such a thing exists at all and I'm pretty sure she's on something for thinking I'm going to believe that, not really anyway can exist. That's a bloody Bram Stoker novel or at least a bad B-rating movie."

"Vampires have existed for many millennia. When the earth was only in its second age vampires were actually fairly numerous. Many clans were civilized eating animals to control their thirst and vampires were born not created. Once such vampire was Theron and his clan ruled the others." Kaashaa answered. "When humans began to become more numerous vampires went into hiding. Later humans went through an adolescence where they hunted these creatures. Many vampires were destroyed and wild tales started." She added sighing and lowering her head.

"In some ways our believed non-existence as little more than fairy tale, or movie is quite deliberate," Marcus spoke up quietly, "It enables us to exist in theory which means when we are encountered we are met with much less fear, in most cases though it has been some time since last I encountered anger in someone just learning that their orderly little world was one part mask."

"You see most of the time vampires are taught to hide from humans. Those that are encountered are usually those that need to feed and still do feed from humans. I think though we could understand your anger better if you'd just help us understand what makes you so anger to find this out." Kaashaa added her head cocked curiously at the woman.

"No, you wouldn't get it regardless." She retorted angrily glaring at Kaashaa, "Fact is everything that lives – however long gets an extinction date. "

"Even vampires have as you put it extinction date though for some of us it takes years or millenniums. We do get it more than you realized." Marcus said his voice lowering at the end.

Everyone noticed the sad look that came to his eyes, "You see Cara vampires can be killed but only one way. They have to be torn apart and burned." Kaashaa stated noticing the calming wave Jasper was sending toward Marcus.

Cara grew quiet for a moment and nodded, "Fire is one of the world's great equalizers when you get down to it," she said finally slowing the rage, inadvertently affected by Jasper's projection of calm through the room, "It like water is both creation and destruction so that would make sense." She finished growing more thoughtful.

Kaashaa nodded, "So what's your next question?" she smiled slightly at Jasper in a silent thank you for the help.

She was quiet for some minutes before she decided that playing along with the group that obviously for some absurd reason believed they were "vampires" was going to be conducive and at least entertaining for awhile, "All right, going on the hypothesis that I believe you – which I don't think I do yet – why would you tell me this."

"The first time you met Marcus you showed no fear toward him and it's very few that do that to any vampire let alone someone like Marcus. The other reason is the way you looked at everyone. In your heart you could tell immediately they weren't the same. Remember the question you asked about the pale skin and same colored eyes. Most humans would have no matter what just been frightened and for a brief moment I saw curiosity with you." Kaashaa answered.

She shrugged, "I'm already dead so why be afraid of someone who at that minute seemed like they'd turned themselves inside-out? I had to accept my fate a long time ago, this is not a new battle – one does not wake up one day with stage four cancer."

"So you felt safe enough around both Marcus and Carlisle is that it?" Kaashaa quizzed.

"Should I have not?" she countered carefully, eying Kaashaa with a look of half derision, "Neither of them attempted any kind of harm toward me – and furthermore Dr. Cullen is just that a doctor and that's kind of ironic the first time his path crossed mine he had a job to do."  
"No, it just amazes me that you weren't. I've only seen one other person unafraid of vampires and she's sitting in this room." Marcus answered turning and looking at Bella.

Cara's eyebrow quirked a moment though she was tiring – the emotional explosion was costly and she shrugged quietly, "Some people are just born lucky." She countered flippantly.

"It's not necessarily true but for the moment let's get you upstairs and rested for now and we'll talk more later. I'm sure we've only answered a small portion of your questions." Carlisle said moving to help Cara to her feet.

To his surprise Marcus shook his head placing a hand on Carlisle's shoulder as Cara's eyes flickered closed then open sluggishly, "Let her be, might be easier to not move so much." He said frowning at Carlisle, "Sometimes isolation is not the answer."

Carlisle nodded, "You may be right Marcus. Esme got up and put a blanket over a now sleeping Cara. "It would be best if we all make sure we're fed." He said as everyone resettled to watch movies as Cara rested.

"Do you want something to drink hun?" Esme asked as Kaashaa got up after the first movie to go to the bathroom.

"Yes please can't seem to keep myself hydrated enough for these kids." She answered glancing over and noticing that despite the fact Cara looked asleep Kaashaa could sense her more awake than asleep seeming to be listening to all going on.

She came back and settled leaning against Jasper as his arms went around her waist. "Are you sure you're up to being up this late darlin'?" he asked as Esme came in handing her a glass. "Besides I'm sure Cara's got more questions that we've yet to even try and answer." She added relaxing as Jasper rubbed small circles over her swollen stomach.

"For now, let her sleep." Marcus said drawing Carlisle's attention to him, the darkening circles under his eyes telling of the fact that the Hunger was starting to drain on his reserve – and the resolve to not eliminate the conflict he was feeling in the most primitive, if brief way.

"Come on, Kaash Marcus is right she needs to sleep and so do you." Jasper said persistently with a gentle tug on her shoulders, "She's not going to wake up for at least a few hours."

It was a momentary battle of will as his cold hand slid up under the fragile neck feeling the hum of her slow pulse against them he frowned once shaking his head as he slid upward and moved around Jasper and Kaashaa, following the trace of the female's scent to the bedroom that she had been sleeping in and carefully tucked her back into the blankets closing the window glaring out of it before locking it and checking the room … just in case and began a systematic check of the upstairs something warning him to be careful.

"Something bothering you Marcus," Jasper asked coming up behind Marcus as he was checking. Jasper could feel the tension in Marcus from his and Kaashaa's room and knew it wasn't often that someone's emotions affected him that much.

"Nothing concrete," Marcus assured him with a very faint smile, "I simply have a hunch that sooner or later my brothers will send their pets to see what has transpired these last months…" he trailed off not really wanting to think about the tantrums from both if they were to learn of Cara prematurely, preferably not at all ever.

Jasper sniffed catching a faint whiff of something, "You may be right more than you know." He opened Cara's door and went to the window looking out. He turned around to face Marcus. "We better go find Carlisle I think we may be about to have trouble." Both left the room closing it softly.


	7. Chapter 7

"Are you sure you can hear both their thoughts Edward?" Jasper asked as Marcus looked at Edward too.

"Don't worry I can still hear both of them. Let's get something to eat so you both can relax." Edward said as all three caught the scent of some deer close by.

All three turned and headed off toward the deer giving chase and taking down the small herd. They were just burying the bodies for the predators when they heard some chuckling and all three spun around coming face to face with Jane, Felix, Alec and a new member. "Well I was wondering just what if felt like to become a real animal." Jane sneered her laughter obvious.

"What do you want Jane?" Jasper asked his voice neutral knowing it would take little to provoke Jane.

"Just wanted to see for myself what the rumors said, and it's true. Pathetic even you Master Marcus succumbing to the foolishness of the Cullens I had hoped for better from you."

"It's better than living as a prisoner where I was controlled by Chelsea, Jane. It may look pathetic to you but I have more freedom to do as I please and make my mistakes than I ever had so learning a new way to eat is a small price. I have a family, Jane which is far more than what Aro and Caius have." Marcus stated his voice calm and unwavering. He stared at the young girl he once thought fun to watch and wondered if a change in diet would change her before dismissing the thought for the younger vampire too much enjoyed the causing of pain.

Felix scoffed his eyes narrowing, "So we've heard the Cullens have a new human pet is this true Master. I mean there must be something to it since Kaashaa hasn't waddled out here to help you hunt as she usually does." He said chuckling at the last part as he watched Jasper's fist clinch and unclench.

"There are no pets," Marcus replied evenly glaring at Felix coldly letting his anger turn to ice, "The human to which you refer is a patient of Carlisle's who needs a bit of extra care in order to at least be given dignity in the last months, as you know very well Carlisle takes his duties seriously."

"Right, so did Kaashaa stay to keep her company or is she too close to her due date. It's amazing how far a vampire would go to have a little fun." Alec popped off meeting Jasper's glare with a smile. Jasper could feel all four of their emotions and he didn't like what he felt.

'_Edward, they're up to something their emotions are to over the place. We need to find a way to contact the others before these four decide to go to the house and cause havoc with the girls.'_ Jasper thought his eyes meeting with Edward's briefly.

'_Everything is going to be fine.'_ Edward returned calmly meeting his gaze and then turning toward Felix, "Before we go any further Felix, let's get something straight, what Kaashaa does is her own damn business and since you're not even a blip on her radar I'd suggest taking your toys and going home before Kaashaa gets mad and interrupts her sister's vacation." The smile turned feral, "And last I heard from the Keeper, he who interrupts her vacation for stupidity. Dies."

"I seriously doubt that the fat cow could find a way to get a hold of her even if she tried." Felix countered getting a glare from Jane he stopped.

"We came to remind you all that if this human finds out about vampires you will not be given a chance to keep us at bay she will be destroyed as will you even if Master Marcus is a member of your coven." Jane stated her voice flat.

"Then I'd suggest telling Aro to kiss my white furry ass and the next time you've got something to say then make sure you're saying to me and not provoking my mate otherwise pregnant or not I'll make you into a kabob for my sister." A voice behind them answered followed by a loud snort.

All four turned to find a white unicorn standing there her sides indicating her time was near. "Well look who decided to grace us with her presence." The newcomer answered.

"You know Khoyl I so seriously regret the fact that daddy and sis should have taken your ass out a long time ago you traitor." Kaashaa answered her voice lowering.

"Yes, you would be that way half-breed. Of course your father's mistake turned into a wonderful gift for Master Aro." Khoyl answered.

"Yeah right problem is dipshit your stupid empathic ability won't work on one a fellow empath and two on someone with a shield so you might as well keep your gift to yourself otherwise I'll make such a mess of you even the birds couldn't put their droppings on you and if you touch me you know what Elyshia said about that." Kaashaa countered lowering her horn only to hear Edward's voice in her mind, '_Kaashaa don't do anything that can cause you harm or Jasper and your sister will have your head. Besides I have a feeling your sister's on her way and is close if I'm guessing_.'

"_Your right she is as a matter of fact_," Kaashaa answered allowed hearing the light rustling of leaves in a nearby tree. She cracked up laughing turning human again and pushing between Alec and Felix to stand next to Jasper and finally the others who had shown up.

"Y'know one of these years I'm going to take a vacation and by god I'm going to finish it." Elyshia's mildly annoyed yet faintly amused voice preceded her entrance from the top of the trees followed by Taron who looked bemused on one hand and annoyed on the other. She sighed dramatically and rolled her eyes, "but so long as the ding dong patrol's here making rude noises I have to come back to work. Fortunately for you, Janie" she drawled a moment watching as Jane fumed at the hated nickname, "I'm in pretty good mood, I've had a good couple of weeks to play on the beach, play in the bed, and do a few things that everyone should more often, so I'm going to give you a chance to tuck your tail between your legs and go home. Or we could do it your usual way and I could kick your ass, your choice." She said cheerfully.

Jane growled but backed her group up slowly toward a group of trees, "You know Kaashaa one of these days she's not going to be here to save you and I'll finish what should have been done years ago." She threatened as they turned running off at top speed.

Kaashaa laughed shaking her head, "Yeah keep dreaming Jane cause that's all you'll ever do." She said loud enough that the retreating vampires heard her. She turned grinning at her sister. "Nice to see you stranger what brings my favorite big sister here besides having fun torturing members of the Volturi?" she quizzed hugging Elyshia lightly and smiling at Taron.

Patting her head, Elyshia chuckled, "Little birdie tells me someone's impatient and since I told you I'd be here, here I am." She grinned, "Torturing Janie was the bonus prize this round. I'm sure she'll go tearing off to Aro and Caius like always and bitch and complain but hey they wanna play with the big kids they ought to damn well be a big kid."

Kaashaa laughed watching as Jasper came up and put his arms around her, "I've been trying to get your sister rest but you know how stubborn she gets. Its good to see you again Ely we've missed you around here." He said feeling the her emotions plainly. It was a rare thing and he knew she was in a good mood.

"So how long are you here for sis?" Kaashaa asked closing her eyes against the slight nausea that was coming more and more often.

"I told you I would be here when the baby decides it's nearly time and someone's mighty impatient so here I am. I'm here as long as I think it's necessary." Elyshia answered evasively beginning to suspect Carlisle might be on to something.

"I think someone is very impatient to get here. I've never seen the baby so active as in the last month and a half." She stated wincing a little. She knew her time was coming and sooner than Carlisle wanted.

"Well let's get back to the house then and you can tell me about this 'pet' Janie was bitching about this time." Elyshia said wrapping her arm around Kaashaa's shoulder with a familiarity that even Taron recognized as a protective, somewhat possessive move that caused him to grab Jasper when he went to follow them too closely.

"Let them go," he said quietly, "they need the time together. And anyone foolhardy enough to take Elyshia on … they deserve what they get when one of hers is close to birthing and doubly so as it is Kaashaa."

Jasper nodded dropping his pace to match Taron's, "I forget sometimes how protective she is over her sister. I thought I was bad about being protective of Kaashaa." He replied watching the girls in front of him.

Taron smiled faintly, "You have no idea, so what was the pint sized critter of would-be doom spouting about now exactly? Beside the usual crap." He questioned.

"Carlisle and Kaashaa came across a young woman that's dying of cancer. Kaashaa brought Cara, which is her name home since Cara has no family. Long story short, Cara found out about us being vampires. Aro's somehow found out and is pissed. Another added thing is that Marcus is not only curious I think in love with her." Jasper stated answering the question the best he could there was still questions yet answered.

In front of them Kaashaa winced then sucked in a deep breath. "Oh no," she whispered. She doubled over trying to keep up her pace.

"Whoa, what happened?" Elyshia asked jerking her arm free of Kaashaa casting a look at her sister as her demeanor shifted slightly from comfortable, soothing older sister to something calmer but more potentially deadly at the same time, "Okay little sister you have two choices we can get you back to the house pretty damn quick or you're going to have to transform and deliver that way . How long as the pain been going? Seriously now no heroic bullshit."

"The pain started yesterday but nothing like this and thanks but no thanks I would rather get to the house…" She gasped as another pain shot through her sending her to the ground as Carlisle rushed up to help Elyshia.

"Then we better move ass cause they're not waiting." Elyshia said abruptly her tone turning sharp even if it caught Jasper's attention first.

Carlisle nodded, "If you can you get her to the house and I'll meet you there." He shot off toward the house at top speed not replying to Elyshia's comment.

"Did you just say they aren't waiting?" Jasper asked his face showing his shock. He stepped forward to help Elyshia get Kaashaa up and Elyshia teleported him, Kaashaa and herself to the house landing in Carlisle's office now makeshift delivery room.

"Didn't stutter did I?" she countered stripping off her jacket and tossed it at Taron who caught it smoothly and watched as Elyshia settled into a familiar, if changed task. "Now if you can't help Jasper I'm going to ask you to go." She said calmly looking up at him.

"Maybe it would be best if you went downstairs for the moment Jasper," Carlisle suggested as he and Elyshia began a careful dance around Kaashaa setting things together and watching as she began a careful breathing technique only to wince and moan when a hard contraction hit.

Jasper hesitated and suddenly hit the floor as he felt Kaashaa lift the her shields and he felt what she was feeling, "I'll be waiting outside." He whispered as Carlisle helped him out and safely into his brothers arms.

"Come on Jazz better get you down stairs before you wife lets totally loose." Emmett said as he and Edward helped him down the stairs and onto the couch.

Time seemed to move slowly though once and a while they could hear the faint then more prominent screams as Kaashaa's labor progressed. "How long does it take for a baby to get here momma?" Nessie asked watching her Uncle Jasper begin a pace from one side to the other at the foot of the stairs.

"As long as it takes," Bella answered with a smile, "Everything will be fine you'll see."

Before Nessie could ask another question the sounds of a baby, crying was heard from upstairs. "Whoa dad take it easy you'll see the kiddo before long," Edward said putting a gentle hand on his brother's shoulder.

Almost before Edward had finished speaking the same shriek of pain echoed through the house and they heard the flurry of activity up in the office again that seemed to go on and on before a separate, unique cry rang clearly into the house.

'_I can't stand this waiting Edward. Kaashaa needs me and I need to know she's okay._' Jasper thought shrugging off his brother's hand to start of the stairs.

Taron appeared calmly at the top of the stairs descending by half with a graceful leap smiling gently, "You'll want them to get her cleaned up first, the last thing we need is you getting hungry all over again, hm?" the calm voice was kind, "She's fine, tired and a little in shock of having had twins, but she's fine." He said steering Jasper down the stairs again.

Jasper turned a sudden shocked stare on Taron as he sat down between Bella and Alice, "Twins?" he asked unsure if he had heard right.

Jasper got up and slowly made his way to Carlisle. He carefully took one bundle from him uncovering it to show a little boy sleeping soundly. "He's beautiful Jazz." Alice said as she peeked over his shoulder. Before anything else could be said the other bundle squirmed and whined.

"Sounds like little lady doesn't like being ignored," Carlisle said as Esme stepped up taking the baby boy while Carlisle handed Jasper his daughter.

Everyone stood looking at the newest editions, "What are you and Kaashaa going to name them?" Bella asked taking her turn holding the little girl.

"We decided Emily Rose and Joseph Michael so since we need two looks like we both got what we wanted." Jasper answered the pride in his voice evident.

"Well, I hate to break this up but we need to get these two back to momma. I'm sure its okay now for you to see Kaashaa, Jasper." Carlisle stated as both men took a baby.

Two or three days past and the house began to settle to the sounds of the newborns, "Man I've never heard on kid with a set of lungs on him like that." Rose commented watching as Cara came into the kitchen followed by Kaashaa with Emily in her arms.

Kaashaa smiled an apologetic smile at everyone, "Guess someone's just not going to settle for anything." She said handing Esme Emily and moving around to get a bottle and fill it with a liquid Cara wasn't sure what it was. "How are you feeling this morning Cara?" she asked screwing on the lid and handing it to Rose who took it and left.

"I'm as good as I get I suppose." Cara said lying through her teeth, she knew she was getting worse but didn't want to worry anyone.

Kaashaa raised an eyebrow but said nothing, "So I was thinking if you felt up to it I wanted some air later would you like to take a small walk hunny?" she asked sighing as she took a wiggling Emily who looked more like a four month old instead of a newborn.

"Sure, can't hurt to get out. I just don't want to go too far I get tired fast."

Kaashaa smiled and nodded, "I do understand about that. We won't go far just a short walk to stretch our legs a bit." She answered as Jasper came in with Joseph who had a smile on his face.

Kaashaa smiled as Esme held out her arms for Emily, "I'll take her you and Cara go get some air just be careful please no need in you two getting hurt." She said as Emily happily went to her grandmother.

"Trust me right now would not be a good time for anyone to start anything with me." Kaashaa answered kissing Emily, Joseph then Jasper before both girls headed out the door.

"Okay call me crazy but those babies don't look like babies – well not newborns anyway." Cara said carefully trying not to provoke anger in Kaashaa.

Kaashaa smiled, "It's the fact that they are three quarter vampire. Vampire hybrids tend to grow fast. I was told Nessie was like that when she was little and it slowed as she got older though she seems to age at least a year in six months and will stop growing when she looks seventeen but is only seven years old." Kaashaa replied picking a path that was level with trees thinner.

Cara decided to accept that answer and nodded after a while wrapping her coat around herself closely eying Kaashaa and letting the silence ring for a few minutes, "I'm going on a limb here and saying that you and your sister don't have the same parents? I mean she looks nothing at all like you … not that it's a bad thing I mean…"

Kaashaa laughed, "In that you're right we don't have the same parents. My mom and Ely's were best friends and when Ely's mom died, my parents took her in and raised her. We've pretty much been sisters since." Kaashaa stopped in a clearing sitting on a log watching Cara.

She didn't look well, her coloring was too pale, even for her and the fact that she wasn't eating and the treatments just weren't helping explained why she relied heavily on her pain medication to manage to function. Giving Kaashaa a wary look she frowned quietly, "I'm okay with dying, everything that lives has to sometime."

Kaashaa nodded, "You're right everything does die." Kaashaa wondered though if Marcus might convince her to turn so she could be with the family she was now part of. She also wondered if Marcus would even do that considering he knew the rules as well as she did, and wasn't she even now breaking them by being around this human.

A sound alerted Kaashaa to someone approaching from their left and in the clearing Kohyl and Jane appeared sneering, "So they finally let the broodmare out of the house. And the dinner to stretch her legs." Kohyl said with no amount of pleasure in his voice having found them vulnerable.

Kaashaa stepped in front of Cara shielding her from the two vampires, "Why looking Janie has a buddy. Tell something does your butt buddy lover know you screw that behind his back and where is Felix and that thing you call a damn brother oh I forgot probably beating each other off huh. As for you snot face you're not even good enough to wipe the dog shit from Jake off of Jasper's boots so you best scuttle back to whatever rock you crawled out from under otherwise I'll shove you under one." She sneered back her voice lowering to a growl.

As Kohyl opened his mouth to speak Elyshia's voice filtered down from the tall oak tree, "Must be a day ending in y because your funky ass didn't take a hint and split." She said flipping gracefully out of the tree to glare at Kohyl, "Now take the wannabe and go because I just did my nails and I don't feel like doing them again it takes an age. To dry polish." She said holding up an ungloved, clawed hand aimed at Koyhl her glare warning.

"We're not going anywhere just yet till we deliver our message so you can just hold your damn manners in check." A voice to Elyshia's right said as Felix and Alec came into view.

Elyshia rolled her eyes and flicked her fingers at Felix and Alec dismissively, "Yeah I've already heard it and the answer I'm cordially returning to your pathetic masters is 'stick your head up your ass and blow bubbles.' " she said coolly offering Kaashaa her hand and then placed her other hand on Cara's steering them away, "Come on now we wouldn't want the wildlife to get testy and bite us now would we?" she said cheerfully before teleporting them to the inside of the Cullen household.

Kaashaa laughed once they were inside, "Well that went real well didn't it sis?" she said brushing off the dust from the log she had been sitting on.

Steadying Cara she smiled darkly at Kaashaa, "If not for her I'd have cheerfully thrashed Kohyl I'm in the mood to beat something and he's due a solid beating. I've called Theron and told him firstly about the babies and second to tell him that Kohyl's back to being a dick."

Kaashaa nodded and was about to speak when a knock was heard at the front door. She glanced briefly at her sister before heading into the living room and finding Felix, Jane, Alec and Koyhl standing there Alec's gaze fixed on Demetri, Edward and Emmett who stood frozen. "Hey sis they're back again. Good grief don't you idiots ever learn." She said raising a shield that immediately dampened the effects of Alec's power. She glanced around looking for Jasper and the twins.

"Do you need a clarification of my message?" Elyshia replied as she partially saw Cara's collapse frowning a bit turning toward the stairs, "Hey Carlisle emergency down here and for once I don't mean the door." She turned then to the other three. "What do you want we're kinda busy you know."

"Master Aro and Master Caius are coming and they aren't happy about the rules being broken. They demand that something be done with the human or they will do something with the human as well they would like to extend their best wishes and would like to see the newest addition to the Cullen Coven." Jane said throwing a letter at Elyshia. Kaashaa and Carlisle bent down beside Cara conversing in low tones both ignoring the group at the door.

"So they're basically having a snit about Carlisle keeping his Hippocratic Oath god what babies. Good then they can come here and get spanked again." Elysia glared at them tearing the letter in half then half again. "Now since you weren't invited take a hike." She snapped closing the door quite literally on Jane's nose. "Good riddance to bad rubbish." She muttered turning to look at Carlise. "What's the verdict?" she asked taking a crouched pose near Cara as well.

"She'll be okay but she's had another episode we need to get her to her room and let her rest for the time being," Carlisle answered as Emmett picked up the fragile girl and followed Carlisle and Kaashaa upstairs.

"I've hooked her up again to the IV drip. Is there anything else we need to do," Kaashaa asked as Carlisle checked Cara's vitals again.

"No, for now we let her rest. I'm afraid she's getting worse." Carlisle answered as he straightened up and shook his head at Kaashaa.

Kaashaa sighed and both left heading back down stairs. "Well anything of interest happen since we left?" She asked sitting next to Jasper who had Joseph in his lap.

"The question is what do we do. We could change her and it would rid us of Aro and Caius at least concerning her?" Esme suggested looking at Carlisle and Marcus.

"Could, feasibly yes. The question really might be should we." Carlisle replied looking to her carefully considering that very idea with no small amount of seriousness.

"I think we should ask her if that's what she wants. I mean what if she doesn't even want this." Rose commented her voice strained.

"Its something we should talk about when she's a little stronger," Kaashaa stated. "The next question is in the mean time what do we do to keep Aro at bay." She asked her focus on Marcus.


	8. Chapter 8  Dignity

He stared out a window for a moment pondering, "I am not sure that anything at this point can keep Aro from coming back, more important however I think is Caius." He turned to give Carlisle a calm look, before his attention drifted to the stairs. "He's already got an axe to grind with your family, and that I'm here is enough to drive him to irrationality."

"Yeah that axe is me." Kaashaa said still unable to control the note of agitation that crept up into her voice.

"Yes," Marcus nodded gravely, "You were, to Caius and indirectly to a lesser degree Aro a great coup for the Volturi." He had to agree with the young woman, "A union with you, as is well known by now for the Cullens, a great asset that would have for many generations assured Volturi dominance. Now… " he trailed off as Elyshia spoke up quietly from her place curled up with her head on Taron's shoulder.

"That dominance is in limbo as is their absolution in being the last uh what's the word in English? Um authority?" she looked at Kaashaa for help.

"Yeah that's the word you want, granted they never got that Daddy was always the final say on things he just let them do it their way a long time."

"Theron got out of politics after Kohyl." Elyshia said calmly flexing her fingers as if itching and trying not to scratch. "Rotten egg that one, shoulda tossed that fishie back in the hole."

"You really don't like him," Jasper said shuddering a little at the flash point of anger and hate that radiated off of Elyhshia with the thought of the male.

"Sure I like him – with a nice garlic sauce and broiled." Elyshia countered with a dark smile, "After what he's done in the past he ought to be happy I let him breathe."

"Regardless," Carlisle broke in with a weary smile, "We should begin preparing for whatever may come so that we are not caught unawares again."

_What would you think of me, my lost love? Would you consider what I have done a crime against all that we were?_ Marcus wondered late one night as he watched over the sleeping woman listening as her heart strained against the growing sickness in her body to beat reasonably normally.

He'd spent a fair amount of time with the young woman and loathed each minute because not only because of the scent of her blood calling to him, but also the lingering bitter tang of her sickness mingling in the air nearest to her skin.

It was those things and it was more, it was the hours spent talking with Cara about her wishes and dreams – playing sometimes the "what if" game that he had overhead Edward playing with Nessie with Cara just to see what she had liked, what she would have done differently, and more, he had done so in order to discover what she wanted even in a hypothetical sense out of her life.

It was late and he looked up over the book when he heard her sharp intake of breath chancing the touch of his fingers against the feverish forehead again, tilting his head so that his dark hair curled around his ear slightly, a worried look on his face.

"Its fine, nothing I haven't lived with before," she whispered her voice hoarse from lack of use, "how long have I been asleep?"

"The better part of the last three days," Marcus answered gently letting his fingers brush the dark hair back away from her forehead, "You should drink something, at least." He said reaching for the cup with ice water and a straw kept fresh by the bed. It took a bit of concentration to ignore the slow pulse under his fingers as he helped her lift her head to drink a few small sips. _At this rate of deterioration, another moon perhaps._ He thought with a slight frown as his fingers slid from under her head to let it rest on the pillow.

Marcus watched her drift back into sleep and jumped as his cell phone sprang to life in his pocket, lifting it with an elegant hand he arched a brow reading the name before clicking the 'answer' button. "Good evening, Jane." He said quietly into the receiver.

"You have to get them out of Forks." The panic and urgency was in Jane's voice as she hissed into her phone, "I will explain if I get there in time, Master Marcus its bad." The connection died as he began to ask what was wrong.

Jane was never anything but unwavering and fearless – what could have upset her enough to call him with a thirty-second warning that she had to know there was no way to convince the others to leave.

Reluctantly he walked to the door his phone still in hand opening it he blinked at the pocket-sized dark haired vampire looking up at him her golden eyes reflecting his concern back to him.

"We need to talk." She said simply before walking into the room and closing the door.

Reluctantly Marcus traded his seat with Kaashaa who carried with her both of her twins, already the size of toddlers each one and talking in short single-word sentences. He had to leave, for his meeting and it was not one he looked forward to – meeting with a member of the White Mountain Clan was unnerving enough even for a Volturi leader but to meet with Theron himself was not high on his list of favorite tasks, less so after the near-destruction of a wedding day of the elder Vampire's daughter.

Almost as unnerving was the fact that Elyshia had opted to accompany him. Something about the woman was disturbing – and that she was most definitely not entirely sane was not lost on him. Crossed he had seen – Sirena had made that lesson abundantly clear that Elyshia was not one to forgive…or forget.

"Relax he doesn't bite – often." Elyshia grinned as she shook her dark hair out of her long coat before putting her sunglasses on her head completely relaxed at the idea of meeting with the Vampire that had, he knew raised her.

Theron of White Mountain Clan was a slightly built man, his hair was long, slightly curling mane that swayed when he turned at the sound of footsteps welcoming the loose embrace of his elder daughter, adopted or not the fondness was there, a stab of envy at the easy closeness cutting Marcus slightly as he eyed Theron evenly. "We stand on the brink of war – my brothers are coming." He began with an uneasy look – the agelessness to the Vampire's eyes was unnerving, but not less than the fact that unlike his own faintly burgundy eyes the gaze was dark like the night around them and seemed to see to his soul. "They are going to try again to tear down the walls of the Cullen Coven, and then I think they are going to set their sights on yours."

Theron smiled his long canines twinkling in the dim light, "They are not the first to come after my mate and I, they will not be the last." He said looking at Marcus, "Why are you telling me of this?"

"Because I believe, in this case they are grasping at straws for reasons to continually complicate the lives of your daughter and her family." He replied quietly shivering at the things Alice had gleaned as possible future events. "They mean to take Emily from Kaashaa for a start, and," he hesitated glancing at Elyshia who seemed unperturbed at the part they had discussed on the way to Theron to avoid surprises. "Moreover they seek to cripple the Keeper in anyway they can, including taking Kaashaa to eternal death." He finished meeting Theron's darkening gaze that then focused on Elyshia.

"You have seen as well?" he asked pointedly tilting her chin to see the woman's eyes as well. At the subtle nod and the flash of Sight in her gaze he frowned deeply, "And what defense do we have against this." He inquired.

"Only that they do not know that they have a traitor in their midst." Marcus answered, "While Jane has proven...unreliable in the last few months for either side Aro will always welcome any who offer their services to the Volturi, she has always been closest to me… " he hesitated as if searching for a word, "almost as if her loyalty wasn't so much the Volturi itself, but to me."

"A personal debt or loyalty is hard pressed to shatter, even with Chelsea on Aro's side." Theron nodded thinking over the news.

"Shhh," Kaashaa automatically shushed the person who opened the door to Cara's bedroom before looking up to see that it was Theron.

"So this is one of their reasons for having hissy fits?" the displeasure and disbelief were apparent in Theron's voice as he looked down at the fragile woman sleeping fitfully on the quilted bed.

"One of them yes, Daddy." Kaashaa answered giving him a hug as she saw Emily and Joseph both come into the room. "Come here you two." She said smiling as the two came up behind her peeking around her legs at the man before them. "Now now since when are either of you two shy?" she chastised lightly smiling at Theron. "They're growing up fast."

"I'll say," Theron replied with a chuckle picking up Emily who squirmed, "You must be Emily."

Marcus moved around the small family reunion and sat down in the opposite chair letting his fingers slide over the frail skin of Cara's hand half wishing she would wake up – or that the two of them would shut up.

Theron watched the other vampire a mix of curiosity and surprise clear on his face but he didn't say anything. It was the first time that Theron had seen anything but the rampant melancholy about Didyme's death in Marcus.

"Potty, Mama." Emily said insistently trying to get her mother's attention frowning at Theron. "Need down. Potty." She said promptly.

Theron chuckled and set the small girl on her feet and ushered them out the door, "Far be it for me to interrupt the wants of a little lady."

Left alone with his thoughts again, Marcus watched the slow, but fortunately steady breaths raise and lower the thin chest and another stab of guilt and longing both twisted his feelings around – the want to be loyal to his long-lost mate and the compulsion to be around this fading light – one that he longed perplexingly to feed the dying fire of her spirit. "If only the choice were as easy to make as it was once," he murmured thoughtfully, "This time… it would be wrong." He said shaking his head as he slid her hand on top of his curling his thumb to brush over the top of it. "I won't make that choice for you, you have to." Marcus murmured as the young woman seemed to sleep through his touch as if he wasn't there.

"How long as he behaved this way?" Theron asked Carlisle in a soft undertone, knowing that Carlisle would know exactly what he was referring to.

"Shortly after she came to stay with us." Carlisle answered slowly, "What concerns me is how quickly her health is deteriorating."

Kaashaa's arm wrapped around Theron's middle as she looked up at him, "Cara's dying of stage four cancer, the medicine she got from the oncologist hasn't done any good, it's been pain management for the last few weeks."

Theron drew in a thoughtful breath, "I'm assuming that Marcus is aware of the multiple rules his idiot brothers consider broken by now."

"I don't think he gives a flying squirrel's ass." Kaashaa remarked, "Given that he's already told off the twinkle toe squad once about it."

Theron's brow quirked as he stroked over his daughter's head gently watching his grandchildren play nearby with Nessie. "Now that is interesting, even I never quite anticipated a time in which Marcus would stand on his own for something that mattered to him, but not to the other two."

"Marcus has been more reasonable since around the wedding," Esme spoke up quietly from her seat near the three children completely content in her role of sitting near them as 'grandma', "Something about that girl called to him and its driven him nuts because no matter which way he turns, his hands are tied."

"Either by the fact that he literally can't, or because he won't." Elyshia pointed out lifting the bottle of water out of the refrigerator door. "And I can understand why not."

"Carlisle?" Marcus' concerned voice came from the doorway, "A word please?"

"Certainly," Carlisle answered turning to Theron, "Please, excuse me." Theron waved him off having half a guess at what Marcus would want and despite not wanting to overhear the conversation, everyone in the downstairs heard it anyway.

"I absolutely cannot clear her for that kind of trip, it – it would be unethical." Carlisle protested after listening to what Marcus wanted.

"I'm not asking you to." The tone was firm, but not altogether pleased by having to, "I'm telling you it's what Cara wishes and it would be altogether too unkind to not grant the last wish she has."

"I can't." Carlisle protested, "Marcus without the constant medication she'd never last the flight let alone see what it is you want to take her to."

Marcus moved in closer the apathy replaced by a leashed anger as his voice lowered dangerously, "Cara's last wish, Carlisle is to die with dignity – without the machines – not alone in a bed full of vampires who might remember her for a century – maybe two but after that she'll become a memory then a scattered thought."

"Carlisle," Kaashaa said walking through the kitchen door and putting a hand on his shoulder, "As medical professionals we know we can't save everyone, and going into this we all knew this day was coming. Let the girl have her dignity." Her voice trembled lightly looking up at Carlisle. "Let her go."

Reluctantly Carlisle nodded, "We'll begin the preparations tonight, I suggest you make your plans to go before I am finished."

Marcus nodded as he turned to walk back up the stairs murmuring something softly, _Grazie, il mio amico._

/A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update this time – life and inspiration were fussbudgets but I hope to have several updates in the near future.

BTW .. For those who do not speak Italian Marcus said "Thank you, my friend."


	9. Chapter 9 Focus

"If it's the right thing, why does it feel so wrong?" Carlisle asked no one in particular as he watched the tail lights to the car that Jasper was driving to take Cara and Marcus to the airport for the flight. He seriously doubted she would survive the flight, but as the others had spoken calmly when the topic had come up, the young woman deserved nothing more than to have her dignity restored before the end.

"Because you hate losing patients." Esme answered walking behind him to rest her cheek on the back of his shoulder, wrapping her arms around his middle. "And you want deep down someone else to be whole again." She said softer closing her eyes.

Sighing he nodded before turning his attention to Esme, "You're right, that must be it."

Esme smiled up at him and drew his attention for the time being away from the door with its empty night spread out before them reaching to close the door before pulling him in a light gesture to herself seeing the upset in the pale features cupping his cheek, "Marcus will do the right thing, something about that girl drew him to her and I do not think for no reason." She said softly as they settled to wait for the phone call that was both wished-for and dreaded.

A day later the phone rang and as Esme answered she smiled hearing Marcus' voice speaking into the receiver on the other side, "We've landed, and heading to the hotel, I'll call whenever possible. Tell Carlisle I'll look after her as best as I know how."

"Of course, and you've had no other issues?" Esme answered him smiling with a bit of relief that Cara had weathered the trip successfully.

"Nothing that wasn't expected," Marcus answered watching as Cara sat down on the edge of the chair when there was a knock on the door to the hotel room, "Esme, I have to let you go the hotel's brought up the bags and the things I requested for Cara, someone's at the door."

"All right, thank you for calling to let us know that all is well." Esme answered as Marcus severed the connection.

He walked to the door of the hotel room and opened it surprised to find Jane standing on the other side of it, the bags he had requested sent up as well the wheeled chair and other supplies her eyes glinting up at him.

"Hello Master Marcus, it is good to see you again." She said hauling the bags into the room casting an appraising look on the woman that had been the source of so much of the stress of the last months for herself, and Alec.

"Jane," he greeted watching as she moved the rest of the items inside and cast a cool look to him, "Is there something I can do for you?" he queried carefully as she closed the door firmly.

"Well you've have made it less complicated if you'd have stayed in Forks but lookin' at her I figure you had reasons for coming up to the Pindus Mountains."

Marcus nodded at Jane before his attention turned back to Cara, helping her settle into the large comfortable chair, "Something my time with the Cullens reminded me of is that life – eternal or not – is not something that is lightly thrown away."

Jane nodded, "I was starting to understand why the Cullens are the way they are when I had to go back. It was either me return or risk having Master Aro and Caius come at you with everything they have before you are ready to deal with them."

Marcus nodded reaching to put his hand on her shoulder, "You have been a loyal guard a long time. I only hope your siding with me is not to your bitter end." He said quietly.

"I am not what is important, what is important is that the Volturi grow and change with the times because while we have forever, they do not, and history has shown that which does not evolve is destroyed. I would not like seeing Volterra become a relic." She answered sitting down on the edge of the bed as he stood near Cara's chair. "Her heart's weak," Jane said after listening for a long minute to the silence, "What are you going to do, Master Marcus – time is no longer her friend?"

"I am firstly going to discover what she truly wishes for herself. And I will see that it is granted." Marcus answered his hand on Cara's, "First time in a great many years, Jane since I have felt but melancholy and madness, I would not like to see it come to an end without reason."

Jane was quiet again for a dozen minutes, thinking over what Marcus had said, and nodded silently in agreement, "You do that, and I will guard you as I have for many years." She said finally getting up to give again the young woman a look that was one part Hunger and one part pity. "I'll delay any of the others that come looking for you unless it's from Carlisle."

For the next several days, Marcus' time was spent either taking Cara different places in the cool mountains again watching as she took in the sights, and answering her questions about himself again. It was awkward for a moment when she asked about his interest in her, and why.

That afternoon was cool, and he had helped her into a thick, handmade lambwool sweater the color of the deep forests to keep her warm, smiling at the sever that had refilled her glass with fresh water coaxing her to eat and drink a bit more of the rich food as he talked.

"I'm not sure," he admitted quietly as he watched her lift the spoonful of soup to her lips, his hand resting on the table again, "But, here we are and while yes, there is a part of me that would like nothing more than to either turn you, or drain you of every ounce of blood in your veins." As she stopped eating he returned the startled look gently, "Cara, wanting to and actually doing so are two different things. I won't do either unless that is what you ask of me."

She accepted his answer and relaxed, having no cause to not believe in him, frowning gently, "I haven't yet decided if I believe you." She tilted her head to the side, "But I do not know if I want to take the chance either."

Marcus nodded watching as she pushed the soup away after a half-dozen bites guiding the chair to the balcony's edge sitting beside her in the nearby chair, "I won't tell you that either option is right, I have been the way I am for a long time, I've all but forgotten what it is to be human, but not quite so long to have forgotten that dying and being remade into a vampire is painful." He clasped her fragile hand in his drawing the dark eyes to his burgundy hued ones, "Cara, its excruciating pain but the end… when it's over..." he shook his head, "My brothers aside, there is so much to see, so much to experience.." he trailed off watching her gently for a minute, "But it is not something I will choose for you." He lowered his voice to a whisper that barely met her ears, "whatever your choice, I will respect it."

Cara nodded and closed her eyes "How long are we supposed to be here," she asked him quietly the dark eyes opening to slits as her body trembling lightly.

"Another three days, then we fly back to Forks before Carlisle works a rut into Esme's floors worrying himself if you're all right or in need of something."


	10. Chapter 10

"Can we go back on the balcony?" Cara's voice was little more than a faint wisp that without his keen hearing Marcus would not have heard.

"Of course we can," Marcus answered indulgently finding that he was hard-pressed to tell the young woman no in light of the fact that a few more weeks and all he would have for comfort could be the memories of the quiet away from Volterra and Forks.

"They're beautiful," Cara said looking out over the mountains around them making him smile a bit as her papery hand rested in his own, "I will miss seeing them."

"My offer remains the same, Cara." Marcus said softly watching as the muted gaze focused slowly on his face, "But the choice is still yours no matter what I or anyone else might desire."

"I know," she said softly closing her eyes as her head rested against the back of the chair again weakly, "I am just so tired of hurting all the time."

"Shh," Marcus said more gently than he would have expected himself to be capable of, "You should lay down we have a long flight back to Washington starting in just a few hours."

"Not yet," Cara whispered trying to look over the railing of the balcony from her chair again when she shivered feeling the cold hands slide to pick her again out of the chair with a small shriek only to realize that he had her cradled the blanket resting around her legs wrapped under so that she could see the full range of the mountains and the last rays of sunlight filtering through the increasing fog clinging to the mountain tops. Yawning he heard the small weak laugh, before her lips brushed against his ear moving soundlessly with a sentence that would have stopped his heart had it still been beating.

He tucked the blankets around her before beginning the series of phone calls which would arrange the transportation down the mountain for the two of them, when he stared at his phone the woman's words echoing in his ears again as he flipped it open again to dial Carlisle's cell number.

"Is everything all right?" Carlisle's voice was on the phone before the second ring finished echoing in his ear.

"Everything's fine but I do need some help Carlisle?" Marcus answered in Italian.

"Just tell me what you need for me to do and I'll get started on it right away Marcus," Carlisle answered switching to the same language easily.

"I need Cara's medication's refilled but I need you to prepare a place for her while she is going through the change." Marcus stated looking down at Cara a slight smile on his face. If his heart could beat it would have started then.

"Much has changed then since she was rather vehemently against vampires as a whole not too many weeks ago," Carlisle said half surprised by the answer but suspecting that he shouldn't have been. "How is her health really?"

"Shaky," Marcus answered quietly watching the rattling rise of her chest, "The sickness has torn apart her insides, I can only hope that the change isn't too much for her."

"What will be will be," Carlisle said with a faint smile, "It will be ready within the week unless her health dives between then and now."

"At any rate, I felt that you needed a quick update before I settle things the rest of the way here and then sit down to read while she sleeps until it is time for the plane again." Marcus said easily.

"Cara," Marcus whispered softly trying to wake the young woman without frightening her taking one of her icy hands into his as the door opened causing him to cast a warning glare at Edward, "Time to wake up at least long enough to get inside," he gave Edward a look, "Help the driver with the things in the back I'll get her inside." He declared keeping his body between Cara's and the younger vampire the glint to his gaze warning Edward that he had not fed in some time, as did the circles smudging the pale skin of his face, obviously he had forgone such comforts in the light of tending to the woman's needs.

Knowing when to back off Edward nodded catching the possessive gleam to Marcus' expression and frowned realizing just what was stowed into the trunk was the needs of a person on the last days of life in the most literal sense. Lifting several of the heavy pieces out of the trunk to set them down he saw Marcus' careful walk to the stoop mindful of her limbs and head resting fully on his shoulder.

"And how is she?" Carlisle questioned getting up from his chair catching the worried look, as well the stressed appearance to Marcus.

"Not well," Marcus answered sitting down as Cara burrowed into his chest causing him to pull the blanket around her closely, ["How long do you need for the preparations?" ]he demanded switching languages again his gaze on Carlisle.

"Tomorrow the last of the necessary preparations will be completed, I want to ensure that everyone knows what is to happen and that no one is placed in harm's way." Carlisle answered switching to English as he looked around once, "I will repeat much of the procedure for Bella in this instance, with the modification of initial pain medication doses," he trailed off at Kaashaa's gasp as she came into the room.

"You mean she decided..." Kaashaa started her surprise evident not only by her stutter but the shocked look on her face.

"It was always her choice, Kaashaa to stay with us or fade away." Marcus said softly, "And a lady's choice should always be respected."

It was impossible to tell if it was triumph or sadness that crossed the young woman's face as Marcus and Carlisle both studied her, knowing that like the others she had felt a mix of pity and sorrow for the young woman, knowing that there was a way to save her, even if doing so would change everything she was, potentially eliminating the sweet nature and gentler side.

True to Carlisle's assertion the last of the preparations were finishing as Marcus brought the frail form wrapped into a very heavy quilt into the modified office and set her on the bed smoothing the blanket around her as she coughed once the young woman's eyes opened thick with hazy fog as Carlisle smiled faintly and touched the thin skin of her cheek in order to draw her attention to him though only fleetingly. "All of the preparations are finished, this is the last opportunity I can give you to change your mind," he said reluctantly as Marcus growled behind him lowly and threateningly, "If you have not raise your right hand slightly."

Cara's hand rose slightly shaking in the end falling to the quilt as Carlisle nodded again faintly and as her eyes teared slightly at her unease as Jasper entered the room exuding a calming presence which slowed her heart rate and slowly let her eyes dry.

"I don't expect a verbal answer," Carlisle said sitting on the edge of the bed studying her with the critical eye of a physician, "Raising your fingers is enough to tell me to stop, curling them will mean you understand…"

For the next quarter-hour he explained exactly what she would face, and why Jasper was in the room each time he paused her hands curled slightly and more painfully to the point even Marcus stayed near to rub very gently the sore digits.

Rising at last satisfied there was no possible coercion, Carlisle eyed her one final time picking up the needle and the syringe that would administer a last merciful dose of strong pain medication, pausing to prepare the last of the syringes as Marcus' fingers ran along the deathly-chilled cheek a mix of pity and affection coursing through him as he found himself comforted and calmed and cast a look toward Jasper who inclined his head slightly as a silent acknowledgement of being prepared to begin….

"It'll be okay," Kaashaa said brushing Emily's hair as much to calm herself as to comfort the young girl. "Grandpa knows what he is doing and he'll help Cara you'll see, Emmy.." she said repeating the same thing that she had been convincing herself of just hours before.

"Kaashaa's right," Rose said gently reaching to ruffle Emily's hair ruining the even strokes of Kaashaa's hairbrush deliberately knowing it would make the child laugh, "Your grandpa is a doctor, its his job to help people."

"Then why does Daddy have to help?" Joseph asked protesting as Esme gently but firmly redirected him away from the stairs.

"Because Daddy is good at keeping upset people calm," Alice answered distracting the boy with her sweet, high voice and coaxed him nearer, "And Cara will need his help a lot for awhile. Which means we all have to share nicely and not have temper tantrums." She said wagging her fingers at the boy.

"Come, you two let's go find a snack for you two before you and Nessie go out and play with Jake and Seth," Esme said remembering that Jake planned to visit with Nessie later that day.

"Momma can we?" Emily looked hopefully at Kaashaa who laughed and tied off Emily's braid with an elastic as she did.

"Go on baby, I want you two to have fun and have lots of energy for when they are here." Kaashaa said scooting them both toward Esme who seemed at complete ease adopting the youngest children as her grandchildren leading them away to find that promised snack.

"Leave it to Esme to know exactly how to distract the children." Alice said looking worriedly at the stairs.

"Are you seeing anything Alice?" Edward asked as Alice seemed to hold still for a few seconds longer than she normally would.

"Nothing that I think is going to be bad," Alice answered sitting down near Kaashaa, "It will be okay even if it gets a little rocky for awhile."

A sharp knock at the door preceded the bound of a child sprinting down the stairs and nearly took the door off the hinges in her excitement. "Jakey!" she shouted as she launched herself at him knowing he would catch her.

Jake came in with an easy grin in fact as he looked around the room, "Awful quiet around here today." He commented helping Nessie to sit on his shoulders stopping her from beating on his head by grabbing both of her hands gently. His eyes narrowed suddenly as the human scent mixed with sickness was less than it had been as Bella stood before him again her golden eyes narrowing slightly.

"You and I discussed that Marcus might change Cara," she said firmly restraining him with a hand, "Marcus is not a member of the Olympic Coven which means the treaty is not broken and the Quileutes are not to attack us. Nothing good, Jacob will come of that Do not force me to choose between protecting you and protecting Nessie." She had a hard edge to her voice that spoke of the warning promise that if she felt the need, she would in fact destroy the wolf that had been her friend in life.

"Bells the treaty," Jacob said weakly as he frowned slightly. "But I do see how the treaty could be viewed as unbroken, he is still a Volturi but she was human."

"She was already dead, Jacob only her body hadn't known it yet." If Bella had been human still tears would have swam in her eyes for they were in her voice, "It was dumb luck that crossed her path with Marcus', it is not much different from being imprinted to be possibly a Singer." She lowered her voice slightly, "Though I do not think either of them realize it yet."

Jacob looked up at the upset girl on his shoulders and poked her arm, "How about you do me a big favor and get Emily and Joseph and go outside with Seth to begin making our leaf piles and I can talk to your mom and dad for a moment okay?" he grinned at her pout, "Thirty minutes okay then we will spend all the time till dark."

The little girl harrumphed angrily but at Jake's smile relented, "Okay, but you better not run away mad like you do sometimes."

"From you, I'd run the ends of the world toward not away from." Jake said to himself as he shooed Nessie out the door with the younger two hybrids. He leveled a gaze on Edward and Bella as the door to the study opened slowly and hten closed he paused his words before looking at a calm but troubled Carlisle. "He already did?"

"It was her last wish," Carlisle answered putting his hand on Jacob's shoulder, "I gave her every chance I could to change her mind, to decide to take the syringe with the medication that would let her go now in peace rather than pain." He shook his head, "I did not break the treaty, Jacob Black I would not."

Jake nodded slightly and sighed, "I will do what I can but Sam's got a real fetish going for getting you guys killed. And I don't agree with it, though I can tell you right now he's going to protest that turning Cara broke the treaty." He warned before hearing Nessie's gleeful shriek, "Now, I have a promise to keep to a little girl," he said brightening a bit, "For god or evil, Nessie and me are tied together."

"I can hope for the good of both of our kind," Carlisle said squeezing Jake's shoulder carefully, "And thank you for the warning, I am sure that something can be agreed upon to ensure there is no war imperiling our both concern."

Jake inclined his head and backed out the door and for a moment Carlisle watched the grown Alpha wolf morph into a boy again playing gleefully with the young children, keeping them safe and also running them ragged while a few hundred yards away or less a very different scene was playing out.


	11. Chapter 11

_I'm sorry, forgive me little one._ Marcus thought to himself as he rose wiping his lips delicately watching as the woman's body fought the introduction of his venom, as the body was wont to. He didn't realize that he had also spoken some of those words aloud, guessing by the expression the normally grave vampire sitting nearby with a book in his hands. Nothing had tasted so sweet as that first drop of her blood on his tongue, not in many hundreds of years and it took the strong arms of the other vampire to yank him backwards away from the young woman.

"Stop – stop you'll kill her you keep going." Jasper's grave voice was in his ears, "Stop you must." He said half slinging the other vampire out of the way as Carlisle finished the procedure of letting the young woman's body become a vampire.

It was one of the longest minutes of Marcus' eternal life the crucial time between being human and the taking hold of a vampiric nature that would become her life and lifestyle. For a few moments Carlisle worked against the already fragile body when all three were catapulted backward at the scream of agony that tore loose of the young woman's lips.

"Carlisle – the last vial!" Jasper half-shouted over the noise, "Now now now!" he shouted urgently as Carlisle prepared the vials then injected them into the intravenous tube in her hand.

The collective sigh rose from the three of them as she settled down again seeming peaceful though all three knew from experience that the quiet would be temporary….

Hours would pass and Cara woke again with a strong gasp shuddering with surprise realizing that she was bound to the firm bed looking around growing panicky.

"Good day Miss Cara," the gently Southern accented voice said from her side drawing Cara's attention to Jasper. "You are going to be fine, I know it hurts a lot right now but I am here you are safe and you are going to be fine and no one is going to be hurt." He said calmly and for a moment he saw the newborn waver between anger and calm. "Rest we can talk or you and Marcus can talk later." He said watching as reaction flashed across the somewhat vicious and changing features.

Cara dozed off again and as she did Jasper smiled seeing Kaashaa slipping into the room, and wrap her arms around him keeping a safe distance from the bed. It was exactly what he needed to smooth over the raw edges of his emotions as he breathed in her scent which helped erase the scent of human blood.

"How is she?" Kaashaa asked looking up at Jasper intently her eyes wide with concern and growing affection.

"As well as can be expected," Jasper answered easily watching Kaashaa with a small smile,, "You worry too much everything is going as well as it can, dear other vampires are born into far less forgiving places and circumstance."

"I know, I just want this to work out because Marcus needs her and I think she needs someone too." Kaashaa said as Cara began stirring, "Hey honey looks like you're coming around again." Kaashaa backed up behind Jasper as Cara began following instinct – the seek out the heartbeat knowing that there was blood behind the beating.

"No," Jasper said putting authority behind his voice as his next reaction was to calm the room, quieting the woman as she struggled with humanity and the monster that lived in every vampire.

"Hungry," Cara hissed at him insistently, "Hungry…"

"Soon," Jasper promised with a smile, patiently in fact as if he was dealing with a young child, "Sleep, Cara I promise Marcus will be here when you wake next."

True to Jasper's word the first sight Cara saw when her eyes opened again dark red versus the darker color that had been hers in life was Marcus sitting in the chair next to her a book open in his lap.

"Hello little one," he greeted quietly again smiling slightly, "Shortly something will come for you to drink, and you will feel better. Tell me what do you see?" he inquired gently more than a little curious.

"I see you, I see …" her voice trailed off and her eyes widened, "Do-do you see that?" she almost breathed looking past his head at the small spider crawling nearly invisibly on the wall behind Marcus.

"The spider, yes I do." He answered smiling slightly, "Tell me what do you hear? Listen closely my dear there is much you can hear, and remember to breathe."

"B-but why?" she asked looking at him intently her eyes violently red because of the blood still circulating in her system.

"Oh we do not need to, but I assure you it will become maddening not to smell," Marcus said reassuringly, placing a hand on her shoulder as she fidgeted.

"I I can hear so much!" her voice rose in excitement, "I can almost hear the wind."

"If you listen and practice you will." He promised with a small smile, "Shortly Jasper and I'll allow you up, to eat and you will have to be very careful as we discussed in the mountains because of Kaashaa, Nessie and the twins. Or the wolves, but I do not think they will be particularly appetizing." He smiled faintly as the door opened.

"Come now it is time to have a drink," Jasper said calmly as the slice on the deer's neck drew red eyes greedily to him and the deer her nose all but quivering with need. "You are one of the fortunate, your diet will be always the animals which sustain us even if not all do agree all the time." He said as she dug in selfishly draining off the deer impatiently ignoring his words.


	12. Chapter 12

"No." Marcus answered again firmly, looking intently at Carlisle, "In a few years perhaps, we can return but Cara's illness was well known and her health is as known there is no need to have others asking of why she is able to look so healthy now and so suddenly." he didn't look pleased by the decision and tucked a strand of dark black hair back behind his ear. "I will be sure to keep in touch, and Cara has mastered the technology which stymies me so I am sure that young Mrs. Hale will be able to keep track of her new friend."

"But that first year..." Carlisle began a weak protest and slowed as the elder vampire gave him a withering look.

"I'm well aware of the difficulties of the first year of a second life, Carlisle and more for the lifestyle my Cara wishes particularly with the fact my brothers disagree wholly with not only my choices but my continued stubbornness."

"At least go down to Isla Esme for a few weeks, get to actually know that young lady," Carlisle pressed anxious to keep her away from Aro and Caius a little longer.

Marcus exhaled strongly, as his patience was stretched thin, between Cara's frequent mood swings, which required the fairly constant presence of the frequently quiet Jasper and now the persistent, if well-meaning pressure from Carlisle. "If it will ease your mind, Cara and I can diverge from my initial plans and spend a few weeks at your island escape and then continue on with our lives which will be a new adventure for both of us."

"I would appreciate it, Marcus for the world is now open to Cara in ways it has never been before." Carlisle said allowing himself to relax after a moment clearly weighing the value of continuing the disagreement.

"It has been a pleasure, I wish I could say this more truly." Marcus said closing the suitcase and extended his hands to Carlisle, "But an intrusion to your lives we have become and I will burden no one not even a friend of a friend with such a task. I wish you and yours well in your lives."

"And we wish only the same for you." Carlisle said completing the familiar gesture with both of his into Marcus' strong grip, "It is good to see the weight of your depression lifting."

"It has, I miss Didyme terribly and I will forever, yet Cara breathes a new life into my spirit and that is a gift more precious than the one given to her."

"Enjoy the road, is all I can advise as a physician and as a friend I will say please be careful, I am quite sure Aro will be displeased at your decision after so long to claim a mate of your own."

"Aro will forever be displeased by something that does not fit into his agendas, I can live with that and so can he so long as he leaves well enough alone." Marcus said lifting the suitcase and headed out of the room he had been given for his use during the longer-than anticipated stay with the Cullens in their home.

The faint smirk indicated that the other vampire truly agreed with him, even if not necessarily so in entirety with Marcus, "You will stay in touch?"

"If not myself, likely Cara will as she became quite fond of your daughter in law." Marcus nodded and headed down the stairs to where he could already hear Kaashaa giving Cara much the same argument that Carlisle had himself. "Now, now it is time for all things that are pleasurable come to an ending." he broke in gently placing a hand on Cara's shoulder smiling slightly at her as there was still a relief that he no longer had to fear to touch the softer human female, for that time of her life was now over.

The two left the Cullen household behind, heading into the waiting limo and into the next adventure for both of them. As the car pulled away from the driveway, heading toward the winding road which would lead them to the airport.

Marcus' eyes closed allowing himself to enjoy the sturdy weight of Cara's body against his own, no longer seared by the heat of her form, he allowed his hand to wrap around her side and smiled slightly at the driver, whose red-tinged gaze was peering back at them from the rearview, "All's well that ends well doesn't it Felix?" Marcus inquired unsurprised that his brother would send one of his more trusted guards to retrieve him and his scion from the Cullens.

"Will you be heading to Volterra Master Marcus or truly to that island of Mr. Cullen?" Felix's voice was smooth, if tinged with curiosity.

["Oh, I'll indulge the young one a little, and take the time to teach my little one a few things such as the language,"] Marcus said sliding back into the fluid language himself as he saw Cara's nervous look patted her head, "Nothing my love just answering a question, rest and we'll ensure you have a bite before we head to the airport, I'm sure there's something you will agree to."

Felix snorted to himself but chose not to argue with the elder, it would be up to Master Caius and Aro to straighten out this absurd idea of the young one's revulsion to human blood, something he bet himself a paycheck that she had yet to taste. [ "As you wish, Master Marcus it is simply good to see you again."]

To be continued ...

/Author's note: I have had this written for a long time and I kept forgetting to post this until today on a day that, in the US is Memorial day. Please take a moment not only today but every day to remember our fallen heroes, the military men and women, their families whose sacrifices allow the freedoms every US citizen to enjoy. My hat is off to you all and my heart goes out to every family which knows this loss, along with my thanks.


	13. Chapter 13

"No." Marcus answered again firmly, looking intently at Carlisle, "In a few years perhaps, we can return but Cara's illness was well known and her health is as known there is no need to have others asking of why she is able to look so healthy now and so suddenly." he didn't look pleased by the decision and tucked a strand of dark black hair back behind his ear. "I will be sure to keep in touch, and Cara has mastered the technology which stymies me so I am sure that young Mrs. Hale will be able to keep track of her new friend."

"But that first year..." Carlisle began a weak protest and slowed as the elder vampire gave him a withering look.

"I'm well aware of the difficulties of the first year of a second life, Carlisle and more for the lifestyle my Cara wishes particularly with the fact my brothers disagree wholly with not only my choices but my continued stubbornness."

"At least go down to Isla Esme for a few weeks, get to actually know that young lady," Carlisle pressed anxious to keep her away from Aro and Caius a little longer.

Marcus exhaled strongly, as his patience was stretched thin, between Cara's frequent mood swings, which required the fairly constant presence of the frequently quiet Jasper and now the persistent, if well-meaning pressure from Carlisle. "If it will ease your mind, Cara and I can diverge from my initial plans and spend a few weeks at your island escape and then continue on with our lives which will be a new adventure for both of us."

"I would appreciate it, Marcus for the world is now open to Cara in ways it has never been before." Carlisle said allowing himself to relax after a moment clearly weighing the value of continuing the disagreement.

"It has been a pleasure, I wish I could say this more truly." Marcus said closing the suitcase and extended his hands to Carlisle, "But an intrusion to your lives we have become and I will burden no one not even a friend of a friend with such a task. I wish you and yours well in your lives."

"And we wish only the same for you." Carlisle said completing the familiar gesture with both of his into Marcus' strong grip, "It is good to see the weight of your depression lifting."

"It has, I miss Didyme terribly and I will forever, yet Cara breathes a new life into my spirit and that is a gift more precious than the one given to her."

"Enjoy the road, is all I can advise as a physician and as a friend I will say please be careful, I am quite sure Aro will be displeased at your decision after so long to claim a mate of your own."

"Aro will forever be displeased by something that does not fit into his agendas, I can live with that and so can he so long as he leaves well enough alone." Marcus said lifting the suitcase and headed out of the room he had been given for his use during the longer-than anticipated stay with the Cullens in their home.

The faint smirk indicated that the other vampire truly agreed with him, even if not necessarily so in entirety with Marcus, "You will stay in touch?"

"If not myself, likely Cara will as she became quite fond of your daughter in law." Marcus nodded and headed down the stairs to where he could already hear Kaashaa giving Cara much the same argument that Carlisle had himself. "Now, now it is time for all things that are pleasurable come to an ending." he broke in gently placing a hand on Cara's shoulder smiling slightly at her as there was still a relief that he no longer had to fear to touch the softer human female, for that time of her life was now over.

The two left the Cullen household behind, heading into the waiting limo and into the next adventure for both of them. As the car pulled away from the driveway, heading toward the winding road which would lead them to the airport.

Marcus' eyes closed allowing himself to enjoy the sturdy weight of Cara's body against his own, no longer seared by the heat of her form, he allowed his hand to wrap around her side and smiled slightly at the driver, whose red-tinged gaze was peering back at them from the rearview, "All's well that ends well doesn't it Felix?" Marcus inquired unsurprised that his brother would send one of his more trusted guards to retrieve him and his scion from the Cullens.

"Will you be heading to Volterra Master Marcus or truly to that island of Mr. Cullen?" Felix's voice was smooth, if tinged with curiosity.

["Oh, I'll indulge the young one a little, and take the time to teach my little one a few things such as the language,"] Marcus said sliding back into the fluid language himself as he saw Cara's nervous look patted her head, "Nothing my love just answering a question, rest and we'll ensure you have a bite before we head to the airport, I'm sure there's something you will agree to."

Felix snorted to himself but chose not to argue with the elder, it would be up to Master Caius and Aro to straighten out this absurd idea of the young one's revulsion to human blood, something he bet himself a paycheck that she had yet to taste. [ "As you wish, Master Marcus it is simply good to see you again."]

To be continued ...

/Author's note: I have had this written for a long time and I kept forgetting to post this until today on a day that, in the US is Memorial day. Please take a moment not only today but every day to remember our fallen heroes, the military men and women, their families whose sacrifices allow the freedoms every US citizen to enjoy. My hat is off to you all and my heart goes out to every family which knows this loss, along with my thanks.


End file.
